From Torture to Happy Endings
by Poetgirl616
Summary: Bella's life changes forever when she meets Edward, but its his 'brother' Jasper that really takes her for a trip. But when Bella gets kidnapped, its the Major's old friend Peter to the rescue. What happens when she realizes her feelings for him match her feelings for Jasper. Can she find happiness with both or will fate tear her apart? Adopted from cutiepie82!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**A/N: This story was adopted from cutiepie82. The credit for the first 47 chapters is hers. **

Chapter One: The Beginning

Bella P. O. V

I never dreamt that I would be sitting here staring out the window, thinking that this is all a nightmare.

It all started on my first day at Forks High, when I first saw Edward and his family.

In the months that followed I grew closer to each of them-I saw Esme and Carlisle as a second set of parents, Emmett as a big brother that made me laugh and smile, Rose as a big sister that was a bitch, Alice as an annoying sister. Then there was Jasper.

Then in September, all that changed. You see, I never liked my birthday, so I thought this year wasn't going to be any different. The day of my birthday, Edward said that Alice wanted to throw a party. I said I didn't want to have a party, but they wouldn't take no for an answer, like always.

After school, I went home to get Charlie his dinner and get ready for this party, I had this feeling something bad was going to happen but I shrugged it off as nothing.

I drove over to their house, when I got there Edward opened my truck door and helped me out then led me into the house.


	2. Chapter 2: The Party

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and followed! XD**

Chapter Two: The Party

Bella P. O. V

I nervously followed Edward into the house, knowing Alice, she would've gone overboard arranging a party I didn't even want.

I looked around and just as I thought, Alice had decorated the whole house. On every available surface stood fancy vases with flowers, streamers and balloons in light blue and purple hanging from the ceiling.

A huge cake, which I would never be able to eat on my own, was on the dining room table with expensive crystal plates next to it. Why there were so many plates when I'm the only human, I would never understand.

A huge stack of gifts covered a smaller table, each one wrapped perfectly with paper and bows of different colors. Everything looked perfect, but I didn't like being the center of attention and I hated that this day meant I was now a year older than Edward.

As I looked around, I felt out of place. Everyone and everything looked so beautiful where I was dull and plain. I knew I could never compete with such beauty and grace.

All of sudden, I felt a wave of calm reassurance and confidence surround me and I snapped my eyes to Jasper.

"No fair with the emotions." I said, but I'm sure he could feel my gratitude.

He chuckled before saying: "Sorry, Bella." I knew he wasn't sorry because he didn't pull the emotions back and I appreciate it.

Carlisle and Esme hugged me, wished me a happy birthday and apologized for Alice going overboard. I just thanked them before stepping back to Edward's side.

Alice started bouncing up and down, like she was high on crack, and said that it was time for gifts.

Emmett handed me a box and I shook it, but it sounded empty. I looked at him, confused, and he said: "It's a new stereo for your truck, from me and Jasper, and its already installed."

I just smiled and hugged him, sending a wave of gratitude to Jasper as Edward didn't want me to go near him.

Rose handed me a box and said in her normal bitchy tone: "It's a necklace. Alice picked it out."

I gave her a small smile and nodded my thanks. She really intimidated me and I stayed away from her as much as I could.

Next Carlisle handed me an envelope. I opened it and gasped.

He smiled and said: "We know you wanted to go and see your mother over the summer so we got you two plane tickets to go whenever you want."

I smiled and hugged him and Esme.

Alice handed me a box before saying: "It is from Edward."

I turned to Edward with a frown. I told him multiple times that I didn't want a gift.

As I started to open it, I cut my finger. "Ouch! Paper cut." I popped my finger into my mouth, sucking on the tiny cut so it could stop bleeding.

Then all of a sudden, I went flying into the glass table. When I looked up, I saw everyone trying to restrain Jasper. I locked eyes with him and noticed his were still gold.

I looked around and everyones eyes, including Edward's, were completely black.

When I looked down I saw my arm is bleeding heavily from where the glass cut into me when Edward threw me into the table.

Carlisle rushed over me and put pressure on the cut and tried to stop the bleeding. "Only you, Bella. It needs stitches."

"Yeah, I kind of figured." I laughed to try and lighten the tension.

Carlisle carried me to his office and placed me on the sofa. Then he rushed around to grab everything he needed to stitch me up. He threw the used swabs into the fireplace before lighting it up.

When he was done he led me downstairs and I was surprised to see all the glass and cake had been cleaned up already. No trace of my blood anywhere.

When we got to the last step, Edward said it was time to go. He led me toward his car with a stiff posture, not touching me at all. He opened my door for me, before rushing to the driver's side and pulling out of the driveway.

He was quiet and stiff the whole way to my house. When we got there, we got out and I asked: "Are you coming up tonight?"

He just kissed me on my forehead before turning around, getting into his car and driving away.

I didn't know what to make of everything that happened and I was scared. What would this mean for our future?


	3. Chapter 3: The Ranch Man

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favorited! XD **

Chapter Three: The Ranch Man

Peter P. O. V

Here I am, sitting in my ranch house, lonely and pissed off at how everything ended up for me.

A hundred and forty years ago I got turned by my brother, Jasper. He trained me to fight and to survive during our stay with Maria.

I excelled at everything he taught me and it kept me alive after my newborn year was up and soon I was promoted to the Major's second in command.

I met a newborn named Charlotte and I thought she was my mate, but shit, how wrong I was. I loved her deeply, but I should've known that she wasn't the one when my gift didn't confirm it.

When she was about to be killed after her newborn year was up, the Major allowed us to escape and five years later we went back for him and got him out of there. Now he lives with the fur munchers and believes he's mated to a demented psychic, but my gift told me she wasn't his true mate and that she was just using him.

It was about ten years after we escaped from Maria's army, and about two years since Jasper left, that I began noticing Charlotte was acting strange. One day I decided to follow her and I found her with another vampire. I nearly both of them in my anger, but even after being betrayed in the worst way possible, I still loved her and so I ran.

I left her with him and ran all the way to my ranch in Texas and I have been here ever since.

I jumped when my phone went off with a text. I looked at it and saw it was from my brother. He said that something happened and that he was coming to stay for a while. I can only guess that the demented pixie and the mind raper had something to do with it.

Bella P. O. V

I knew something was going on. The Cullens haven't been in school for the couple of days and I haven't seen Edward in just as long. Every time I try to call it goes straight to voice mail and its really starting to worry me.

Even Charlie noticed Edward's absence and wanted to know if we had a fight. I didn't know what to tell him.

On the third day when I got home from school Edward stood on the porch, waiting for me, his face expressionless.

I've never seen him act like this and I got a really bad feeling, but I pushed it down and ran over to him, throwing my arms around him.

I missed you," I said, but he pushed me away without replying.

I stood there awkwardly, not knowing what was going on, and again the feeling of dread surfaced.

"Walk with me, Bella." He said and I followed him, thinking that we could talk things out.

I was surprised when he led me into the woods. The one place he always told me to stay out of.

We walked for a while in stiff silence for a while and the feeling of dread became overwhelming. Not able to handle the silence any more I asked him: "What's going on, Edward?"

"We are leaving, Bella," he stated as if it was a normal conversation and not a life changing statement.

I stared at him. "But you said we weren't going to leave until after we finish school."

"I mean me and my family, Bella! I am sorry, but we have to go. People are starting to notice that we don't age."

Tears started filling my eyes and my mind refused to accept what he is saying.

"No, Edward! You can't just leave me here!" I cried.

"I don't want you anymore. You served your purpose, you were a distraction in this boring town, but it's time to move on. Bye, Bella!" Edward said before turning and disappearing into the forest.

I ran after him, calling to him, but he was too fast. When I realized that he was gone and not coming back, I screamed and cried until my throat hurt and my voice was hoarse, tears streaming down my face.

My body crumbled to the forest floor as my heart shattered into a million pieces.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Victoria P. O. V

I have been watching Bella, the Cullens little pet, for the last couple of days, just waiting for a chance to get to her without anyone noticing. I'm still surprised they didn't know about me with all their gifts or maybe they did and they just didn't care.

I was sitting in a tree behind Bella's house when penny-head led her into the woods. Why would he bring her into the woods, knowing that there are dangerous creatures lurking about?

I heard him telling her that him and his family were leaving and that she wasn't welcomed. I couldn't help the smile when I heard that. Finally, I'll be able to get to her and avenge the death of my James.

I watched as he broke her and ran off like someone lit a fire under his ass. I couldn't believe my eyes when she tried to follow him deeper into the woods. I followed her silently and watched as she fell to the ground crying.

Now is my chance!

I ran toward her and I couldn't help the maniacal laughter as I grab her by the hair and dragged her through the forest to my hideout.

I was disappointed when she didn't fight or even scream a little. I know it must hurt being dragged over all these tree roots and protruding rocks, because I can smell the blood where'd they scratched her limbs.

Finally we get her to my hideout. A remote cabin deep knowledge the woods. When I found it, I could tell that it hadn't been used in years ans it would be perfect for my plans of torture as no one will ever hear her screams.

Once inside, I pick her up and place her on the metal work table, then tie her hands and ankles so she couldn't move or escape. Then I proceed to rip all her clothes off her so that she lay there in all her naked glory, every inch of her skin exposed for my pleasure.

I couldn't wait to show little Bella everything I had planned for her.

Jasper P. O. V

I was driving to my brothers house in a trance, still reeling from everything that happened since the night of Bella's party. I can still see her face and her shocked expression as I lunged at her.

How could I have done something so horrible to Bella? She was family and you just don't attack members of your family.

As I drove further and further away from Forks, I get this really bad ache in my chest and it feels like it's pulling me back. Just as I think about turning around, I remember that Alice said that she couldn't be with me anymore.

Alice followed me into the woods after the party and I could feel her anger and disappointment and it was breaking my heart. She told me that she was done, she couldn't babysit me forever and that I should just pack my things and go back to peter where I belonged.

How could Alice do this to me? What am I going to do without her? She saved me from the darkness and now I've lost her over a stupid mistake.

Mates are supposed to stick by each other no matter what, but Alice threw me away like trash over an accident. I felt completely lost and I don't know what to do or where to go from here.

I just hope Peter can help me.

Charlie P. O. V

I arrive home from work, expecting Bella to be making dinner as she does every night. She's been such a blessing since she came it live with me, I just wish she would dump that Cullen boy, he was bad news.

When I entered the house everything was quiet, too quiet. I called out to Bella, but didn't get an answer and that worried me. She usually calls if she was spending time with the Cullens.

As I walked into the kitchen I felt relieved to see a note on the fridge, but as soon as I read it, I was furious. It was almost dark out and she's not back from her walk with that Cullen boy. What is he thinking?

I pick up the phone to call the Cullen house, but there is no answer. I dialed again, but still no answer.

I got a bad feeling about this so I phoned Billy and asked him to gather some of the boys on the reservation to help search for Bella, as they seem to know the woods pretty well.

Hold on Bella, we'll find you!

**Okay, this one is fixed now! Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and followed! XD **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Bella P. O. V

"I don't want you anymore. You served your purpose, you were a distraction in this boring town, but it's time to move on. Bye, Bella!" Edward said before turning and disappearing into the forest.

I ran after him, calling to him, but he was too fast. When I realized that he was gone and not coming back, I screamed and cried until my throat hurt and my voice was hoarse, tears streaming down my face.

My body crumbled to the forest floor as my heart shattered into a million pieces.

I heard a rustling in the leaves and when I looked up I saw her. I wanted to scream, run for the hills, but I couldn't move.

My heart was so shattered that my body didn't respond to the commands my brain was sending urgently.

She grabbed me by my hair and dragged me through the forest, over rocks and tree roots, but the pain of the scratches didn't even faze me, as the pain in my heart became worse with every minute.

Finally, she came to a stop outside a remote cabin in the middle of the woods. I couldn't do anything except cry out as the agony in my chest intensified and Victoria just laughed.

"Kill me now, I know you want to." I yelled at her.

She laughed maniacally before saying, "Oh, I am going to kill you, but it won't be quick. I'm going to make sure you suffer a slow, painful death!"

She picked me up and threw me down on a table in the middle of the room, tying my hands and feet before ripping my clothes from my body, leaving me exposed and felling extremely vulnerable.

When I turned my head from side to side, I was horrified by everything I saw. An assortment of different blades, pliers and branding tools were lying around me. There were hooks and chains all around the room and I shuddered at the thought of what she planned to do with everything before I gave myself to the darkness.

Peter P. O. V

My brother should be here within the hour, after being dumped by the pixie. I'm not sure why she dumped him, but I knew he was in a dark place and it would take a lot to convince him that she wasn't his mate.

My gift was going crazy with information about someone named Bella. Apparently she is the mate of both Jasper and me. We will finally be the coven and family that I've wanted since I opened my eyes to this life.

All of a sudden, I get this really intense pain in my chest, I knew our mate was in trouble and we needed to head out as soon as Jasper arrived.

As soon as he stopped, I was sitting in the truck with him telling him to drive and drive fast.

He wanted to argue, but with one look at my face he knew this was serious so he made a u-turn and started driving back the way he came.

"What the fuck, Peter?" Jasper asked.

"Do you feel the pain in your chest?" I asked him in reply.

"Yeah, I've felt it since I left Forks. It's because of being away from Alice," Jasper said, depressed.

"No, fucker. Alice is long gone from Forks. That is the pull to our mate and she is in trouble," I growled angrily. How could he be so stupid?

"What do you mean our mate? Alice is my mate," Jasper snapped back, getting irritated.

"For fucks sake, Major, open your damn eyes. That pixie bitch has manipulated you for years and now your instincts are buried so deep, you can't see what's right in front of your fucking face," I snarled, knowing that I was pushing my luck, but knowing if the Major came out he would be able to see the truth in my words.

I could see the blackness creeping into his eyes and I knew the Major was coming forward. "Major!" I said in a respectful tone.

"Captain, report!" He barked at me.

"Our mate is in danger, sir! The Cullens left her with a vengeful vampire on the loose and she kidnapped Bella from the forest where Edward dumped her," I brief him on the situation quickly.

The Major gave a mighty roar before pulling off to the side of the road and disappearing into the forest. I knew I'd better follow him and try to get him to calm down if we were to make it to Bella in time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Thanks to everyone who read, favorited, followed and reviewed! **

Sam P. O. V

I just got off the phone with Billy, apparently Chief Swan called him to ask for help searching for his daughter.

She's the one that has been dating the leech, he took her for a walk in the woods, but she hasn't come home yet.

Picking up the phone, I called Jared. "Jared, the Swan girl is missing, possibly in the forest. We need to find her."

"Why would she be in the forest? Where's the leech?"Jared asked.

"Apparently they've left town and he took her into the woods to break the news," I explained.

"Doesn't sound good. What about Paul?" Jared asked.

I groaned at the idea of calling Paul, but I didn't have a choice. "I'm calling him as soon as we hang up."

Jared told me he'd phase and start looking, with a heavy sigh I dialed Paul's number. It rung six times before he answered. "Paul, we need help searching for the Swan girl."

"Why? She probably just ran off with the leech," Paul scoffed.

"Billy asked us, because Charlie doesn't believe she ran off with Cullen," I sighed.

"Okay, fine! I'm on my way," Paul said reluctantly before hanging up.

I head out into the woods behind my house and phase into my wolf form. We decide to split up, to cover more ground and I head in the direction of the Swan house.

Suddenly I pick up the sickly sweet reek of leeches and a human scent intertwined so I signal Paul and Jared in my head.

They came rushing to where I waited and we follow the scent back to the Swan house to make sure it's her scent, but we pick up the scent of Bella and Cullen. We head back to the place where the three scents are mixed and follow the scent of the leech combined with Bella's scent.

We picked up the scent of blood and started running faster, but after a while we couldn't smell her anymore. For the first time in my life, I cursed the constant rain in Forks.

Charlie P. O. V

After I hung up with Billy I paced back and forth, panic setting in. I know Bella wouldn't just run off with Edward, she was much too responsible for that. Why did he need to take her into the woods to tell her they're moving away?

Finally, after what felt like eternity, Billy arrive with Jacob and a few boys from the reservation. They immediately get flash lights and head into the woods to search for Bella, while Billy stays with me.

"We have to find her, Billy! I can't lose my baby girl!"

"We will find her, Charlie." Billy replied.

Bella P. O. V

My body was starting to feel numb and I guess I'm going into shock, but the pain in my chest keeps getting worse.

I don't know how long I've been lying here, tied to the table, but I must have fallen asleep as I saw two beautiful blonde angels come to rescue me, but I was woke up by ice water being thrown on me.

I was confused at first, but then I saw Victoria and she had a frightening smile on her face.

"What do you want from me?" I asked bravely.

"I want you to pay for the death of my James. A mate for a mate," she sneered at me and I started to laugh.

Victoria looks at me like I've lost my head before slapping me hard access the cheek. "What are you laughing at?" She yelled angrily.

"Well, you were there Victoria, you I'm not Edward's mate."

"Maybe not, but you are the one they protected! It's your fault James is dead and you will pay!" Victoria yelled before storming out.

**toomanycats21: I'm glad you love this story and are reading it again, it truly is a great story.**

: **Thanks, I tried to keep as much the same as possible while fixing accidental spelling and grammar. I hope you continue to like it when I make my own chapters.**

**Mireads: Thanks, but it's cutiepie82 who wrote this story, I just adopted it and fixed minor things.**

**peepie: aww that's sweet of you. I love the pairing too, I don't think there are enough stories with the pairing.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Peter P. O. V

I followed the Major into the woods, hoping to calm him down because I knew that if he didn't calm down soon, we wouldn't make it time to save our mate from a painful death.

I found him near a pond, tearing up trees and smashing boulders. He has managed to create a small clearing in the little time he has been at it.

I tackle him, knowing that I risked life doing so, but also knowing that he needed the fight to calm down.

We started wrestling, growling and hissing at each other. We throw punches and dodge attacks, but the Major has always been the better fighter and it doesn't take long for him to have me pinned to the ground face down.

On some level he must've recognized me, because he doesn't tear me limb from limb, which I am extremely thankful for.

We lie panting for unneeded breath, but feeling calmer and a bit more in control. "Captain, where is our mate?" He asked in a deadly calm voice.

I try turning to look at him and when he realizes he still has me pinned to the ground, he quickly let me up. "She is still somewhere in Forks, Major, though I'm not sure about the exact location." I replied, keeping my eyes trained on him.

He growled ferociously and I couldn't help the fear that seeped through me. I haven't seen him this angry since we left the southern wars. He straightened himself to his full height and stepped in front of me so we are standing nose to nose. "Let's go, Captain! The Cullens better hope we make it in time."

Bella P. O. V

I watch her as she practically danced to the wall and grabs a whip, snapping it a few times, the sound making me shudder with the realization of what her plan entailed.

She walks over to me and slowly drags the end of the whip up and down my body before she raises it high a moment then bringing it down to whip across my body.

It hurt like nothing I've ever felt before, starting with a sting before getting more painful as she whips me harder.

I hold in my screams. I know that's what she wants and I won't let her get her rocks off by hearing my screams of pain.

She whips me so many times that blood starts pooling underneath my skin, threatening to rip open and letting my life force drain painfully from my body, yet I still haven't given into the pain.

As she whipped my body I lie there hoping, praying for someone to find me and rescue me. I don't know how long I'll be able to handle her torture before my body gives in.

I see her walk over to the table where the assortment of iron rods lie for her to choose from. She inspects them with an evil grin before selecting one and walking to the fireplace, sticking it deep into the glowing red coals, making me dread what she plans to do with it.

She walks back to the table and grabs something else. At first I couldn't see what it was, but she comes over to me and stands over me with a wicked grin. "Bella, did you know that I have enough control to hit you hard enough to break your bones without drawing blood or killing you?"

I shook my head, fearing that if I open my mouth I would start screaming. She swings the steel baseball bat and strikes me so hard that I could feel some of my ribs breaking.

I barely manage to hold in my scream, but my breath comes out in gasps, the pain from my broken ribs making it hard to breathe.

She moves to my legs, beating me with the bat until both were broken. The pain is so bad I just couldn't handle it anymore and fade into the darkness. The last thing I heard was her voice saying: "You will scream for me before I kill you, bitch!"

Victoria P. O. V

I wanted the little bitch to scream in pain before I kill her. I want her to feel the pain I've had to live with since my James had been so cruelly ripped from my life.

I walk over to the table by the wall and grab a whip, snapping it in the air, delighting in the sound it made.

I returned to her and slowly ran the whip across her body, watching the goose bumps it caused in pleasure. I start whipping her back, leaving welts across every inch of available skin, almost drawing blood.

The damn bitch refused to scream so I moved on to something else. I looked toward the wall seeing the branding iron and decided that would be a perfect tool, so I walked over grabbed it and putting it into the fire to heat it up.

While I wait for it to heat up, I strode over to my table of torture and grab the steel baseball bat, swinging it around as I return to little Bella. I smiled evily and asked: "Bella, did you know that I have enough control to hit you hard enough to break your bones without drawing blood or killing you?"

When she didn't answer I start striking her hard, but not using my full strength, I don't want to kill her yet.

After breaking a couple of ribs, I move to her legs, beating her until both are broken. The dumb bitch passes out just as I say: "You will scream for me before I kill you, bitch!"

**Thanks to everyone who read, favorites, followed and reviewed! :)**

**Mireads: thanks, I'm trying to do as many as quickly as possible so we can get caught up and I don't keep you hanging on the next chapter. **

**bella14340: Aww thanks, I just hope I can provide chapters that are as awesome as cutiepie82's chapters. **


	8. Chapter 8

Sam P. O. V

We followed the scent trail as far as we could, but we lost the scent due to all the rain, so I called Jared and Paul through our link. Come on guys, we lost the trail. Let's head back, we'll tell Charlie that she's not in the woods and that we couldn't find her anywhere.

They agreed, so we headed back with heavy hearts. Even though we didn't like it that she was mixed with vampires, no one deserved the fate I'm sure she met.

As we get closer to Charlie's house, we shifted back to our human forms and put our shorts on before stepping into the open.

"Charlie. . . we couldn't find her, we searched everywhere. I'm so sorry," I said, my heart broke seeing him drop to his knees and cry for his daughter who might not even be alive anymore.

Charlie P. O. V

I see them coming out of the woods and I knew by their expressions that they couldn't find her. I knew what they were going to say before they said anything and my heart broke.

He gave his explanation, and I was forced to listen to one of my worst fears.

I promised myself-and Bella-that I wouldn't stop looking, I wouldn't give up hope in finding her alive.

With that thought, I pulled myself together, got up, and went to the station putting put a nation wide APB on Bella and another one on Edward Cullen.

He will pay for what he has done!

Victoria P. O. V

I noticed that the little bitch passed out and scoffed at her frailty. Humans are weak and pathetic!

I walked over to the fire and grabbed the brand iron, which is shaped like a V. It's glowing with heat and I cackle at the thought of marking Bella Swan.

I returned to her, knowing that this will rouse her and thinking that it will get her to scream. No one would be able to withstand the pain of being burned into their flesh.

I looked over at her, wondering where the best place would be to brand her. I want the Cullens to see it and know that it was me, that I got my revenge for what they did to my James.

I decided to mark her on her neck and place another over her heart, that way she would bear my mark until her flesh rotted under the ground.

I lifted it and pressed it into her skin, hearing it sizzle and melt away the skin. I started smelling her burnt skin and she finally woke with a hiss.

I was getting really ducking pissed that she has yet to scream.

I throw the branding iron away in my rage and walked back over to the table, grabbing a thick whip with shards of glass embedded in the tails. I snapped it against her body hard causing the glass to cut into her skin, drawing blood.

The smell of her delicious blood causes a fire to erupt in my throat and venom to pool in my mouth, I knew instantly that I had to leave or risk draining her before I could complete the torture I had planned.

"You should consider yourself lucky that I have enough control to not drain your pathetic body of its life force. I'm going to hunt now, and when I come back you will scream!" I snarl before running off.

Bella P. O. V

As soon as I passed out, I started seeing more visions of my angels. Both of them were covered in scars and I could see that one had red eyes.

I couldn't see the other one, because just as I turned took at him, I felt a searing pain in my chest and smelled burning skin.

I woke with a hiss of pain, realizing that the pain I felt was very real.

I looked up, searching for the source, Victoria was standing over me with a branding iron shaped as a V. I knew she wanted me to scream, but I refuse to give her the satisfaction.

I also knew she was getting really fucking pissed that I wouldn't scream for her, I saw her walking to the table and picking up the thick whip with glass embedded in the tails, snapping it across my body.

I had to bite my lip as the glass cut through my skin, and I could smell the rust like scent of my blood that I could feel running down my body.

When I managed to think past the pain radiating from every inch of my body, I notice that the pain in my heart-the one I'd had since the Cullens left-was getting better. I close my eyes and hope it means my angels are coming to rescue me.

I prayed for rescue, wishing it would come soon. "You should consider yourself lucky that I have enough control to not drain your pathetic body of its life force. I'm going to hunt now, and when I come back you will scream!" She snarled, then she turned and ran off.

I lay there willing the pain away, when I hear the door burst open. I heard two people talking and they open the door to the room I'm being held in.

I gasp at the faces if the two people standing there.

I tried to say something, but my body couldn't handle the shock of seeing them on top of the pain I was dealt and I passed out.

**A/N: Thanks to eeveryone who read, favorited, followed and reviewed! It means a lot :)**

toomanycats21: thanks for all the support you've shown, it means a lot to me. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Peter P. O. V

After what felt like an eternity, we finally saw the 'Welcome to Forks' sign about ten feet ahead. The tension in the truck was reaching the breaking point and I knew that if we didn't find our mate soon, the Major was going to lose.

We parked the truck on a hidden road just outside Forks, and I followed Jasper as he ran in the direction I assume our mate lives.

Once we arrived we noticed people running around the property talking about how Bella is still missing, organizing search parties to find her. I grow really, really worried at this point, it's been hours since my knower told me about Bella being in danger and I was beginning to doubt that we would make it in time.

I glanced at Jasper, noting that his eyes had turned completely black and knew from experience that was an extremely bad sign. I need have to calm him down before he goes on a rampage.

"Major, you need to calm down so we can search for our mate," I state, just as the pain in my chest lessens, and I know instinctively she can't be far.

Jasper merely nods and we watch a group of foul smelling men tell the Chief they couldn't find Bella. We race into the forest, following the odor of wet dog and dirt.

"Major, what are these guys? They reek somethin terrible," I couldn't help but ask as we ran. I've never encountered a scent like theirs.

"They are shape shifters. They live down on the reservation and protect humans from vampires," the Major answered shortly.

We found a place where I'm guessing the shifters lost the trail as their scent is very concentrated in one spot. I quickly picked up a faint scent and I'm guessing the shifters senses aren't as good as ours.

I pointed in the direction the scent lead and turned to the Major as he spoke. "I can detect a faint scent trail leading this way, but we don't have much time. I can smell Victoria's scent mingling with Bella's."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, so he explained. "The Cullens and I were playing baseball when three nomads heard us and came nearer with the intention to join the game. The leader smelled Bella and began a game of cat and mouse. He lured Bella to a ballet studio under threat to murder her mother, once there, he proceeded to smack her around a bit, break a few bones and bite her. Edward was successful in sucking out the venom and I killed James. Victoria was his mate."

I stared at the Major in slack jawed shock. Not only did our mate survive a vampire attack without turning, but the Cullens didn't take out the mate of the aforementioned attacker, leaving her to seek revenge.

My venom boiled, but just as I opened my mouth to respond the Major snapped at me. "I know, Captain, but we don't have time now. We need to find our Bella."

I nodded, knowing that he knew this conversation wasn't over, and then we both began running in the direction the scent was headed.

We hadn't run long when we saw a cabin, we knew we found the location as the scents were growing stronger.

We approached the cabin cautiously, making sure we were down wind so we didn't alert any vampires to our arrival.

Suddenly a blur of red left the cabin, fleeing the opposite direction.

We listened for more vampires, but heard only silence and didn't catch any other vampires scents so we made our move. We kicked in the door and were immediately assaulted by the strong odor of blood.

"Major, that's a strong scent. God, could Bella have survived losing so much blood?" I asked worriedly as we cautiously moved through the cabin.

"I'm not sure, Captain, but I hope she's still alive." He answered as we followed the recently discovered hallway until we come to a door with a lock on it.

I broke the lock effortlessly and eased open the door, my eyes instantly drawn to our mate as she lies tied to a table. My venom boils when I see that she is completely nude and covered with varying degrees of cuts, welts and bruises.

Jasper P. O. V

Anger. That one emotion was the only thing I've felt so far. Anger at the one who would dare kidnap our mate. Anger at the stupid fucks who thought Bella would run away, as if her sweet nature would allow her to do that to her father! Anger at the reeking mutts that failed to find her. Now rage at learning Victoria has our Bella.

When we reached the door we heard a heartbeat and broke the lock. Once the door was open I saw our mate tied down, completely nude, covered in varying degrees of cuts, welts and bruises.

She notices us, but just as she opens her mouth to say something, she passed out.

"Captain, grab a blanket. Hurry, we need to move fast." I say as I begin to untie her and check her over.

Peter left quickly, returning with a thin blanket and covered her as best he could without causing her more pain. I lift her up and we run back to the lot where we left the truck.

As reach the truck, I gently lay our Bella on the back seat while Peter climbed into the drivers seat. Just as Peter started driving out of town she started to slip back into consciousness, so I sent her peace and lethargy, causing her to return to sleep.

"Why did you do that?" Peter asked, confused.

I give him a meaningful look. "She is in great pain, she also needs to rest until we get home and can check her over properly."

Peter merely nodded, knowing better than to argue with me.

Victoria P. O. V

I fled the cabin in a hurry, planning to hunt quickly. I wanted to return to Bella and make her scream before I slowly end her life.

I made sure eat enough, so I was full before I started back. I was excited to try the new ideas I came up with while draining my prey.

When I arrived at the cabin, the front door was wide open and a feeling of dread settled in the pit of my stomach.

I slowly made my way into the cabin, catching two vampire scents, one was faintly familiar and one was a stranger.

I rushed into the room I kept the human in. She was gone! "FUCK!" I screamed in rage.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone who followed, favorites, read and reviewed! **

Chapter Ten

Aro P. O. V

I sat in my office, doing the boring paper work that comes with being a powerful vampire king, when my phone rang.

Glad for the distraction, I rushed to pick up the receiver. The call was from an old nomad friend from the states. We didn't speak often, so I knew he called with important news.

After getting the pleasantries out of the way, his voice became serious and he told me that there was an APB out on one Edward Cullen.

I was shocked that one of Carlisle's coven would cause trouble in the human world, so I asked my nomad friend why the mortal authorities wanted him. My informant stated that apparently a young girl, Bella Swan, had gone missing when the Cullens moved from the small town where they lived. Her father, Charlie Swan, Chief of police, believed Edward had something to do with her disappearance.

I thanked him and hung up. Leaving my chair, I began to pace, thinking about what to do about this matter. Jane and Alex were not going to be very pleased.

I decided to talk to my brothers and the twins before deciding what to do. I strode quickly to the throne room, calling for my brothers, Jane, and Alex to join me.

When each arrived, they wanted to know what was wrong since we were not scheduled to have any hearings.

When the last vampire I sent for arrived, I sat on my throne, a frown in place. "Jane, Alec, I'm sure you remember that we traced your human blood line a few decades ago and found that it continued into the Swan line in America."

I waited for their confirmation before I continued speaking. "A nomad friend from America just phoned me, he gave me troubling news. It would seem that your great nephew, the Chief of police in Forks, Charlie Swan, put an APB out on one of the Cullens."

The twins faces showed anger, fear, and panic. They knew the rules, and what it meant for their nephew.

Caius turned to me, his ever present scowl marring his face. "Which Cullen? What did they do to cause the mortal authorities to put an APB on them?"

I glanced at the twins, noticing their wide, fearful eyes before turning to Caius. "The day the Cullens decided to change locations a young girl went missing and Charlie believes that Edward had something to do with it."

"Who went missing?" Jane asked fearfully, sensing there was more to this story.

I gazed at her and felt sorry for my children. "Bella Swan, daughter of Charlie Swan."

Jane gasped and Alec swept her in his embrace in an attempt to comfort her, my brothers growled ferociously. We always knew their weird diet would cause problems for the vampire world someday.

Jane loomed to Alec and as if he read her mind, he asked if us. "What are we to do, Master?" Twin expressions of fear, concern and worry crossed their marble features.

I gazed at them with pity, I had to help them somehow. "You two, accompanied with two others, will travel to Forks. You will watch Charlie and find out if he knows about us."

They bowed and rushed out of the throne room to prepare for their journey.

After the twins were out of my sight, I called for Felix and Afton. They hastened to stand before me and I quickly informed them of the situation as well as all that has transpired since. "It seems the Cullens have drawn attention to themselves. A human has gone missing on the same day they left town and the Chief of the mortal authorities believes Edward Cullen is involved. This is a very delicate situation as Chief Swan and the missing girl, Bella Swan, are directly related to our own Jane and Alec. I want you to accompany the twins to Forks to watch the Chief and establish whether or not he knows anything about vampires!" They both nodded and rushed from the room to get ready.

After that was settled, I looked to my brothers. "What are we going to do about the Cullens?"

Marcus met my eyes. "Our bonds are chranging, brother. The Swans will be important and I believe the Cullens should be punished."

Caius agreed, so I called Demitri. Once he was present, I gave him hi orders. "You will track the Cullens and bring them in for trial, but they must not know why they are being summoned until they are here."

He concentrated a moment, frowning. "Master, it will be difficult than anticipated, I sense the coven has split up."

I stare at him, stunned. This is a strange development, indeed. "Take some of the guard with you, track them down and bring all of them in."

Demitri nodded his understanding before leaving to gather those he would need to take to complete his task.

Alice P. O. V

I was sitting in the living room of our new house in Canada, thinking over ways to get our family back together. Everyone has gone their own direction since we left Forks.

Suddenly I was sucked into avision, and what I saw was cause for great concern.

When I was released from the vision, I called Carlisle and Esme into the living room. "Demitri is coming to summon us to Volturra and he's bringing guards to escort us. They want all of us to go. We should warn the others."

Esme gasped in shock and fear, Carlisle merely stood calmly. "Why are they summoning us?"

"I don't know, I can't see the reason," I answered fearfully.

"Well, let's not worry about it too much, it's probably nothing. Alice, phone Edward and I will phone Rosalie."

I picked up my cell phone and dialed Edward's number while Carlisle talked to Rosalie.

Peter P. O. V

As we drove to the ranch Texas, I got the feeling that something big was coming and it involved our mate as well as the fucked up veggie coven that called themselves vampires.

I couldn't help the low growl that escaped at the thought, Jasper looked up at me. "What is it, Captain?"

I locked eyes with Jasper in the rearview mirror. "My knower is telling me that something big is coming our way soon and it involves our Bella, that fucked up family that calls themselves vampires has something to do with it as well."

"Good or bad?" He asked, concern and anger in his voice.

"I don't know yet, sir," I answered truthfully and his eyes fade to black. He is now in full protection mode.

I pulled over quickly. "Major, you need to hunt, before you break my truck. I suggest you go back to our natural diet s you can be at your full strength to handle what's coming."

He stared at me, a calculating look in his eye before he climbed out of the truck. "Keep her safe, Captain, or else!"

At my nod, he took off in the direction of the town we left behind half an hour ago.

I crawled into the back, taking our mate into my arms, hoping that whatever was coming our way wouldn't put her into more danger. She's been through enough!


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and ****followed! XD **

Chapter Eleven

Jasper P. O. V

As I walked around, I could smell someone who was high, drunk and I could tell from his emotions he was up to no good. I grabbed him from behind and dragged him into a dark alley, before biting into his neck, my teeth cutting into his skin like a knife through butter. I fed from him until his heart stopped beating, my thirst truly sated for the first time in decades.

I dumped his body in a dumpster further down the alley, slashing his throat and stealing his wallet to make it look lime a robbery gone sour, before rushing back the way I came. I couldn't stand being away from my mate's for too long.

As I was running, I thought back to Bella's eighteenth birthday party and finally realized that I hadn't been attacking her, I was attempting to protect her from Edward. That realization pissed me off even more. They always pinned the blame on the empath when in reality _their_ blood lust was out of control.

I finally returned to the truck and slid into the drivers seat. "How long before this thing hits us?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "Not sure, Major, but we don't have long. I know our mate is important somehow."

With that said, Peter crawled into the front seat. I glanced in the back and watched our made sleeping, making sure she was comfortable, before turning to look at Peter. "I hope she can handle this, Pete."

I started the truck and resumed the drive, I checked the thought we still have about half an hour to go before we arrive at the ranch and then we can examine Bella thoroughly.

Peter P. O. V

As we pulled into the driveway, I noticed Jasper growing worried.

"What has you so worried, Jasper?" I asked him curiously.

He just shrugged. "I'm worried what she'll think of me when she sees me again."

As soon as Bella's mentioned, we hear her mumbling about Jasper and her red eyed angel. We shared an amused grin, happy with the knowledge that she would accept us.

"We should move her to the bedroom, she'll be more comfortable and we'll have space to examine her injuries." I stated, opening the front door.

He picked our Bella up carefully, carrying her to the bed without jostling her.

We watched her closely as she slowly regained consciousness, mumbling. "Don't let this be a dream, please."

I bend down to whisper in her ear. "Darlin' this ain't no dream. Open those pretty eyes so we can check you over."

She opened her eyes slightly, closed them again quickly and moaned in pain when light filtered into them. I clicked the over head light off and switch on the bedside lamp.

Bella P. O. V

The last thing I remember before passing out was seeing Jasper and my red eyed angel.

I don't know how long I was out of it, but suddenly I can feel myself being lifted and carried then laid down by the mystery person on something soft.

I hear a southern voice whisper on my ear. "Darlin' this ain't no dream. Open those pretty eyes so we can check you over."

I struggle to open my eyes, only managing to crack them, but slam them closed again with a moan of pain.

"What hurts, Darlin'? How can we help?" Jasper asks, his sweet voice laced in concern.

I chanced a glance at him and moaned again. "Everything hurts!"

"Bella, can we examine your injuries? We won't hurt you," the strange red eyed vampire assures and I can only nod, groaning as it caused white hot pain to shoot down my body.

They pull the blanket away and hiss when they lay eyes on the bruises, slashes and broken bones. I peeked up at them, minorly frightened by the growls and hisses they made as well as the pitch black eyes. I'm unsure if I should be scared or aroused, so I just lay in the bed watching them.

Jasper disappears, reappearing a moment letter with a bowl of steaming wafter and a few washcloths. He tenderly bathes me, washing away the dried blood, dirt, and grime.

The stranger tends to my wounds as Jasper finishes with them, applying ointment and closing them. He stitched up the deeper cuts and cared for my broken legs.

Even with how soft their touches were, I couldn't stop the whispers that escaped or the tears that trailed my cheeks. Every touch-no matter how gentle-generated immense pain and every time I moaned or whimpered, they would flinch and apologize, like it was hurting _them_ to cause me pain.

When no one spoke for I while I decided to ask what had been on my mind since I woke. "How did you know where to find me?"

They stared at me, and just from the look in their eyes I knew I was in for a long story. . . .

FT2HEFT2HEFT2HEFT2HE

**Hey, guys! Wow, three chapters posted since yesterday! Whoop! You'll be happy to know I'm working on the next chapter, but I'll give my brain and typing thumbs a short break before finishing and posting it. Hope you liked this one**!


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and followed! XD**

**Guest: I didn't write these chapters, cutiepie82 did, I am only editing the first 47 chapters. After that those written will be mine. **

Chapter Twelve

Jane P. O. V

As I packed extra cloaks and a dress for the mission, my thoughts began to wander. My brother and I had believed that our blood line had died out, but apparently, our family immigrated to the new world.

Today we found out that we still had family left, and they lived in a small town called Forks. I couldn't help but giggle at the strange name the mortal gave the town. Who would name a location of residence after a eating utensil?

I am happy at the thought of having family aside from my brother, I also knew there was a possibility that we would be able to keep them in our lives for eternity.

This caused my thought price as to stray to Edward Cullen and his coven, growling at the name. They dared expose my family to our world and then leave them without any protection!

If he had anything to do with my great niece's disappearance, or hurt her in any way, I will rip him apart slowly piece by piece before finally testing the theory that my power could drive a vampire to insanity.

The thought of causing pain to anyone that hurt my great nephew and niece made me laugh. They've definitely messed with the wrong family.

When my bag was packed, I left my room to join my brother and the team.

I rounded the corner and laid eyes on Alec, Felix and Afton. They were waiting with Demitri and his team. We will fly to America together, but once we touch Washington soil, they will seperate from us to complete their individual mission.

"Are we ready for departure?" I asked as I approached. At their nod, I pushed past them and walked through the front door of the castle, clinging into the waiting limo.

We drove for an hour to the private airfield we used for such occasions, boarding the jet the Masters owned.

"When we arrive, we will start by scouting the area and then head for the Swan house to see what we can find out." I stated with a smIle.

Alec P. O. V

I packed extra necessities mindlessly, my thought process focused on my sister and I possibly having family that knows about our world. The idea makes me both angry and extremely happy.

Thoughts of my family led me to thoughts about the Cullens and how they will act when theyes discover they fucked with the wrong family.

I finished my menial task and left my room to wait for the team; the team consisted of my sister, myself, Felix and Afton. My sister was the last to grace us with her presence and asked if we were ready to depart, we answered in the affirmative. She strode past us and out of the castle, we hurried to follow lest we be left behind.

When we arrived at the private airstrip and waiting jet we used for missions, she spoke. "When we arrive, we will start by scouting the area and then head for the Swan house to see what we can find out."

I grinned at the realization we would set eyes on some if our family soon.

After a few hours, we set foot in Washington and ran straight to Forks. It didn't long to pass the welcome sign and we immediately begin to scout the area, discovering different vampire scents and something that reeked of wet dog. This certain discovery worried us.

We ran to Charlie's, we could tell he wasn't home as soon as we arrived, but caught the scent of two vampires whom we all know and fear.

Edward P. O. V

Alice called to warn me about our family's summons to Volterra.

"Why are we being summoned? We have done nothing," I inquired, confused.

"I don't know, yet. I can't see anything, so get your ass back to Canada before they arrive to take us." She replied and hung up.

I sat in place and mulled over why we would be sent for, but nothing came to mind, nothing that made sense.

I ran to the family and once I arrived, I could tell everyone was worried.

"Okay, Alice, how long do we have?" I asked her.

She just shrugs her shoulders, confusion and worry written all over her face.

I head upstairs to CarlisIe's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in, Edward." He answered.

I entered, closing the door behind me. "Have you called Aro to ask why we have been sent for?"

He nodded. "He has been busy every time I phone, so I haven't been able to speak to him personally. I don't understand, he always makes time for my calls."

I sat in the chair across from him and shook my head, wondering what the hell was going on.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Demetri P. O. V

I hate the fucking Cullens! They are a big pain in the ass with their 'we are more like humans and drink only animal blood' act. They always think they're better than everybody else!

I can't believe the great Carlisle Cullen broke the law! Oh how the mighty have fallen, I thought with a devilish smile.

"We're almost there. Remember, don't think of the mission or anything to do with the girl, the mind reader will hear it. Master Aro doesn't want them to know why they are being summoned," I reminded them with a growl as we approached the edge of the woods near their new home.

As we walked into the open, we caught sight of the Cullens standing on the deck, waiting for us. Clearly the future seer had seen us coming.

"Carlisle Cullen, the Kings have requested that you and your coven come to Volterra Castle for a meeting. We are to escort you, so please pack a bag each so we may go." I instructed them in a bored tone.

Edward growled, obviously irritated. "Why are you blocking your thoughts?"

I stared back at him with a raised eyebrow. "Not that it's any of _your business_, but it's because we don't want you to violate our private thoughts and memories, little boy! Now run along and pack."

I watched them hurry inside to do as they were told. They knew I wasn't one to mess around and it would only cause trouble if they resisted.

When they returned to the deck, I noticed that someone is missing. I turned to Carlisle. "Where is the other member of your coven?"

"He left for a little while," the short one answered, a glint of emotion I didn't recognize flashed in her eyes. I immediately decided to keep a close eye on her.

"No matter, I will find him. When I do, I will bring him and the vampire with him to Volterra as well." I reply nonchalantly as I lead them to the jet.

Once I stood beside the jet, I called the Kings. "Masters, I have all the Cullens rounded together except for one. I am sending them back with three guards while I and two others find the missing vampire."

"Excellent work, Demetri! Hurry back with the seventh coven member." Aro says quickly.

After I confirmed visually the jet take flight, without trouble from the Cullens, I left to gather the hardest male I will have to bring back. The Major!

Edward P. O. V

We stood together as we waited for the Volturi guards, showing a United front.

We still had no idea what was happening, Alice couldn't see anything except the guards coming to summon us and that it wouldn't bode well to refuse. The family was relying on me to read their thoughts to uncover the reason behind our unplanned trip.

We heard them coming and everyone tensed when we finally spotted them stepping out of the forest. They didn't look friendly.

I attempted to read their minds while they were speaking to Carlisle, as he is the head of the coven, but I couldn't 'hear' anything useful. All they thought about was escorting us back to Volterra.

I couldn't help the growl of frustration that escaped me at the failure to collect the desired information. "Why can't I read your thoughts?"

Demetri stared at me with a raised eyebrow, as if I were a child, before he spoke. "Not that it's your business, but it's because we don't want you to violate our private thoughts and memories, little boy! Now run along an pack."

I had no other choice but to follow his order and as soon as we finished, they took us to the airport, where a private jet waited.

The guards escorting us sat on the plane with stoic faces, not speaking and not thinking of anything else but escorting us to the Kings. I was getting very frustrated, because as hard as I tried I couldn't think of a reason for all this.

Charlie P. O. V

Its been almost four days since my baby girl disappeared. I haven't really been home because I promised to find her and I won't stop looking for her.

I check the APB every day, hoping for a development and every day I was disappointed. There was nothing! I couldn't understand how anyone could just disappear like that.

I was following tips when I received a call from the airport. "Chief Swan, we saw the guy you're looking for going through customs with a group of people. They boarded a private jet that was leaving the country, sir."

"Where are they headed?" I asked, getting excited.

"I believe the plane is going to Volterra, Italy, sir."

"Thank you, that is exactly what I needed," I reply happily, hanging up the phone.

I stood and walked to the window, thinking about what I wanted to do next. My thoughts drifted to how Bells and I got along over this past year.

I made my decision and hurried back to my desk, phoning the airport and got a ticket for a flight that very night.

When all the arrangements were made, and I had someone to cover my shifts, I left the office and drove home to pack a suitcase.

As I arrived, I had the strange feeling that I was being watched. I glanced around, but didn't see a soul so I proceeded carefully, checking that there wasn't anyone in the house. Huh, nothing there.

I shook my head and walked to the bathroom to shower, then packed, all the while mumbling about catching Edward Cullen and finding our where my sweet Bella is.

I glanced at the clock, it was time to go, but as I opened the door I was startled by the presence of two people with red eyes.

They smiled, there teeth whiter then any I've ever seen. "Chief Swan, we are here to escort you to the people who can answer your questions."

My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I passed out.

**Well, guys, what do you think? I tried not to repeat the stuff that you already read about in other people's P. O. V and I hope I did alright. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to everybody who read, reviewed, favorited and followed! Here's another one! **

Jasper P. O. V

I was trying to think of a way to tell Bella our story. I was nervous because I didn't know how she was going to react.

"Sweetheart, can we please tend to your injuries first? After we have you fixed up we will tell you our story. I have to warn you, it isn't pretty," I stated and nodded, wincing in pain at the action.

"Peter is going to check you over and see what needs to be done, okay?" I asked her, concerned and she offered me a watery smile.

I hurried to the kitchen to fetch a bowman of warm water to wash away the grime and blood. As I returned to the living room I heard Peter speak. "Major, she needs a lot of stitches to close the wounds, I have the materials to do it, but it will hurt like a bitch."

I kneeled in front of her, gazing into her eyes as I spoke. "Sweetheart, can I use my gift to help you cope with the pain? Just until we finish stitching you up and reset your bones. If I don't use my gift, you will be in a large amount of pain and I don't want that."

She grabbed my hand and squeezed as tightly as her frail human hands could, nodding stiffly.

I smiled at her fondly, my eyes full of concern as I started sending her feelings of peace, while also taking away as much pain as I could.

Peter left the room to collect everything he would need to stitch her wounds and set her broken bones.

I began by washing the grime and dirt from Bella, just like I told her I would. Peter returned with the supplies needed and prepared to start working, whispering at our natural vampiric speed. "We have about a week before someone comes for us, Major. I know they won't be a threat and that we will have a lot of people standing with us, because of her."

I nodded my understanding as I continued to wash her as softly as I could, still siphoning her pain away from her, and wincing every time she did.

As Peter stitched up the necessary cuts, I reset her her arms and legs. While doing so, I pondered a way to tell her our story and how we came to rescue her.

Peter P. O. V

As I exited the living room to get the first aid kit, my knower informed me that we have around a week until someone comes here for us. It also told me they weren't a threat and we will have a lot of allies because if Bella.

As soon as I returned, I let the Major know what I had been informed. Jasper nodded, a thoughtful look on his face as we worked on our mate as gently as we could. It hurt us to cause her pain, but it was needed to help her heal.

He finished cleaning her, so I began my task and applied the fist stitch as Jasper moved to reset her arms and legs.

I could read the worry in his eyes and I had the feeling he was fretting over our darker past. "Major, stop worrying over telling her. She will accept us for who we are, no matter what was in our past."

He gave me a tight smile and when we finished with Bella, I went to grab her some pain killers.

I smiled at her as I handed her the pills and a bottle of water. She took the chance to speak. "How did you find me?"

"How much do you know about our past, sweetheart?" Jasper asked as I help her sit up to take the medicine.

"Edward never said much, just that you didn't start out with the Cullens or thheir diet. He also mentioned that you were created for violence and war," she answered.

He frowned at her answer. "Yes, sweetheart, that is my past in short terms. I don't want to go into full details since you know the gist of things. As you know I was married to that short boy look alike bitch, but I found out we weren't mates after your party. I phoned Peter and we talked about me coming up here, but when I arrived his knower had told him that you were in danger so we headed to Forks. We came for you, sweetheart, because you are our mate."

Bella gasped at them in shock, opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water.

**Soo, what do you think? We are getting to the interesting stuff now! **


	15. Chapter 15: The Purring Texans!

**Okay, guys, here we go! You can thank Mireads for asking for another update in one day and lighting a fire under my butt to get it done lol. Oh and before I forget! Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favorited! **

Chapter Fifteen: The Purring Texans!

Bella P. O. V

I was listening to Jasper and Peter talking. "We came for you, sweetheart, because you are our mate!"

I sat there with my mouth flapping open and shut in shock. I couldn't believe my ears! How could I be mated to both Jasper and Peter when Peter said I was his mate?

"How is that possible? Edward told me I was his and then he left me in the forest! I don't understand! Is it even possible to have two mates?" I asked, disbelief coloring my voice.

They growled when I mentioned Edward dumping me in the forest, the sound making me shiver.

Jasper spoke first. "Sweetheart, believe me you were never his mate. When we see that prissy excuse of a vampire again, we will kill him slowly! He just used you because of the way you smelled to him and when he couldn't control his thirst any longer he left you in a dangerous spot. You belong to us! Not that pussy!"

I stared into Jasper's eyes, searching for the truth in his words before turning to Peter and repeating the action with him before asking him in concern. "What if the two of you get sick of me and leave like the Cullens did?"

They growl at the question and Jasper addressed the situation. "Listen, sweetheart, you belong to us and no one else! We will never leave you. We can't leave you, because we already love you too deeply and it would hurt to be away from you. What did that asshole say to you to make you feel like this?"

I stared at my lap, biting my lip before sighing. "Three days after my birthday, he took me into the woods. He said I was nothing but a distraction to the Cullens and that he was sick of playing with me. He also said they were moving and I wasn't welcome to tag along. Then he ran off and Victoria found me."

I started sobbing at the end of my story and immediately felt four cold arms encase me, holding me as I cried.

When I stopped, I could finally hear them purring and I giggled. "You guys sound like big cats."

I moved a bit and hissed when pain shot through my body. Peter volunteered to grab more pain killers and I gladly swallowed them with a glass of ice water.

Jasper P. O. V

As she told us about what that penny head fucker did I got really pissed and thought through ways of hurting him for hurting my mate.

"Sweetheart, don't worry, we'll get him back for hurting you." I say, starting up a purr.

I heard Peter purr as well and I knew he felt the same as me regarding the pussy Cullen.

When she stopped crying, the most exquisite giggle reached my ears. "You guys sound like big cats."

She shifted on the bed let out a little hiss. I felt the pain flare up, Peter disappeared a moment to get her some pills and a glass of ice water.

"Sweetheart, we need to tell you that something is coming our way, but we don't know what, yet. We do know that a lot of people will stand by us, don't worry! We will always protect you."

I felt a huge wave of fear be core she squished it. She nodded, placing her trust in us and we each kissed her forehead. We watched her drift into sleep shortly after.

Peter P. O. V.

I watched Bella sleep. She was the strongest, most beautiful person I had ever met.

She has been through much, first with what Edward and the Cullens did to her and then Victoria. She survived, though, even with the unknown heading our way she was able to squash her fear and place her trust in us. Our strong, beautiful, perfect mate.

I don't know what I did to deserve such a goddess, but I will do everything in my power to keep her safe and happy. I knew Jasper would do the same.

Just then, my knower started going crazy, throwing information my way and I couldn't contain the large smile forming on my lips.

Jasper stared at me like he thought I was crazy, so I decided to let him in on it. "The Volturi has sent Demetri to round up the Cullens, including us, but they are not a threat. It seems our little mate is directly related to the witch twins."

Jasper glanced from me to Bella in astonishment before chuckling quietly. "Oh, I can't wait to see how this will play out!"

**Ta-Da! And now our favorite Texans are clued in on the relation! So the party is gonna get a bit more fun in a bit! XD Hope you liked! **


	16. Chapter 16: Hey, Charlie!

Chapter Sixteen: Hey, Charlie!

Alec P. O. V

As we greeted Charlie and informed him of our intent to escort him to our Masters, his eyes rolled back into his head and he began to fall. We hurried to catch him before he made contact with the floor and injuring himself in the process.

I picked him up and carried him to the couch, laying him down with great care.

While we waited for Charlie to rouse, I called the Master Aro to inform him of the new turn of events.

"Master, we had to establish contact with Charlie. He would not let the search for Bella or Edward Cullen drop, but he lost consciousness."

"That is very unfortunate, when he comes around I want you to tell him that once he arrives I will explain everything. The Cullens will be here in a few hours and Dimitri is on route to collect the Major and his companion. You can share the plane with them on the way back." Aro declared.

Yes, Master, we will see you soon." I tell him.

As I ended the call, I noticed Charlie's breathing and heart rate increase, then his eyes fluttered. These were sure signs that he was starting to come around.

When he was fully away I spoke. "Charlie, we apologize if we startled you, but your search for Edward Cullen brought attention to yourself and our leaders caught on to it. Our Masters will answer any questions you may have, once we arrive."

The Chief merely nodded his head, stood and walked to the kitchen.

We followed and took a seat at the table. "Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Alec and this is my twin sister, Jane. We are vampires and we recently discovered a familial tie linking us to you and Bella."

He sat frozen, mouth wide open, gobsmacked while glancing back and forth between my sister and I.

"So, do you k,iWork the fucking Cullens? They know what happened to my daughter and I want answers!" He ranted angrily.

I nodded. "Yes, we know them and they will get what is coming to them. They broke our number one rule when they involved a human in our world, but what they don't know is that you are related to us."

"Charlie, we need to get on the road if we want to catch our plane. We have to stop in Texas to pick up some friends," Jane told him, smiling.

Charlie stood and gathered his suitcase before we walked out the door.

Jane P. O. V

As my brother checked in with Master Aro, took advantage of the opportunity to examine Charlie's features as well as the photographs around the room.

I freeze when my eyes landed on one with a girl. _She looks just like me, just with brown hair and brown eyes_. I though with a smile.

When Charlie started rousing, I stood next to the couch just as he opened his eyes.

I smiled as my brother introduced us but then I tuned them out, my thoughts drifting to Bella and where she could be. I suddenly remembered the scents in the forest.

As I came put of my thoughts, I noticed the time. "Charlie, we need to get on the road if we want to catch our plane. We have to stop in Texas to pick up some friends."

Charlie grabbed his suitcase and we left.

Demetri P. O. V

As I got closer to where I sensed the Major and hCaptain, I stopped to make a call and hoped he wouldn't get pissed off.

I dialed his number, unsurprised when he answered quickly. "Hello, Demetri. I was waiting for your call."

I sighed. "Hello, Major. I am calling to let you and the Captain know that I am coming to escort the both of you to Volterra. The Masters want all the Cullens there."

"Well, Demetri, then I will have to inform you that we have found our mate and she is still human."

As he said that I sucked in my breath. "Are you talking about the Swan girl?"

"Yes, Demetri. She is our mate. Why?" He asked.

"Well, Major . . . her father is going to be on the plane with Alec and Jane. He wouldn't drop his investigation into the Cullen boy so Master Aro ordered him be brought to Volterra." I reply.

"Oh, hell! This isn't how we wanted her to be reunited with her father. She was taken by a hostile nomad vampire and beaten badly." Jasper explained. I cringed at the thought of what the witch twins will do when they found out.

"Well, Major, I will get there in about two hours. Jane, Alec, and Bella's father will be arriving tomorrow afternoon. We can talk more when I arrive." I suggested, starting to run again with my team following.

"Okay, Demetri. We will see you shortly." He replies and I hang up knowing this will be a long trip home.


	17. Chapter 17: Masters, New Bonds

Chapter Seventeen: Masters/New Bonds

Aro P. O. V

After I dismissed everyone, I asked my brothers to join me in my study to discuss the punishment to be dealt to the Cullens. The punishment would not only be for revealing our secret to a human, but for then abandoning the human in the cruelest of ways.

As I ran to my study, I thought of my old friend breaking our number one rule even after spending so much time with us and witnessing the punishment for that crime and more crimes like it.

The thought of letting the Swans decide the Cullens fate crossed my mind, it would be fair after what the Cullens had done to them.

I waited for my brothers in the study, relishing the thought of making the Cullens suffer through not giving them a reason for their summons. In my opinion, they should already know why they are here.

I heard my brothers approaching, so I sat and waited for them to enter. As they arrived, Marcus smiled. "The Cullen lines are changing. They are in for a shock when our guests from Texas arrive."

He held his hand for me to see what he meant and I took it eagerly, scanning his latest memories.

I laughed. "Oh, marvelous! Bella is a rare one, my brothers! Not only does she have two mates, but her lines to the Cullens are broken beyond repair."

Caius looked impressed, and for him to be impressed by a human is a big thing.

"Brothers, I called you here so that we can discuss what to do about the Cullens when the others arrive. We can't let them get away with this! Not only have they let a human know about us and then abandoned the human, but they hurt our family and for that they must pay." I hiss angrily.

Both Marcus and Caius nodded in agreement. Caius spoke first. "Aro, we can't make any decisions yet. The seer will know what we decide."

I nodded just as we heard the phone in the lobby ring. We listened to find out who it is, Heidi spoke shortly after in a sickly sweet voice. "I'm sorry, Dr. Cullen, but the Kings are in an important meeting and cannot be disturbed. I will ask them to call you back when they are available."

We heard Carlisle's reply. "Thank you, Heidi. I just wanted to know why we are being summoned."

"I apologize, Dr. Cullen, but I don't know. I can however say that you had better be prepared to leave, the Masters do not like to be kept waiting." She replied before hanging up. My brothers and I laughed.

"Excellent, Heidi! Go get lunch and then treat yourself to a shipping trip," I praised her. She thanked me before leaving.

Marcus P. O. V.

As I went to my brothers study, I peeked at the lines bonding people together and saw that we had another family line starting to form. I knew it meant Charlie accepted the twins as family. I could also see the Cullen lines connected to Isabella were broken beyond any repair.

I couldn't help but smile once I arrived at the study. "The Cullen lines are changing. They are in for a shock when our guests from Texas arrive."

Aro took my hand and grinned when he saw the bonds for himself. "Oh, marvelous! Bella is a rare one, my brothers. Not only does she have two mates, but her lines to the Cullens are broken beyond repair!"

Caius looked impressed, which for him is a big deal since he hates humans, but it seems things are going to change. Its going to become more interesting around here. . . . . .


	18. Chapter 18: The Major's, Captain's Mate

**Alright, everybody, here's another one! Before I forget! Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited! **

Chapter Eighteen: The Major's/Captain's Mate

Demetri P. O. V

I run faster to where I know the Major and his Second in Command are staying.

When I got close, I started to slow a little bit since I didn't want to approach them too fast. I stopped running and began walking into the clearing in front of their ranch house with my hands raised and my neck bared, showing them my submission.

I waited nervously until they stepped onto the porch. The Major looked at me with a calculating gleam in his eyes. I knew he was scanning my emotions for any signs of deceit or threat.

When he didn't find any, the Major spoke. "Demetri, we have much to talk about and we have yet to introduce you to our beautiful mate. Understand that we will protect her from any threat, but first, what brought you here."

"Well, Major, the Cullens are being called to Volterra to stand trial for,involving humans in our world without turning them or killing them. As it is, the Swans are direct family to the twins, so the case is sensitive to the Volturi. You are being summoned as witnesses against the Cullens," I explained to them, watching their faces contorted into shock.

The Major's eyes and a twisted smile adorned his face. "Finally, they will get what's coming to them."

His dark tone along with the sinister smile sent shivers down my spine, I was glad I wasn't on their bad side.

"Well, come on in, Demetri." The Major invited.

I nodded and walked in as I was bid. They were very vigilant and wound never turn their back on anyone until they fully trusted them.

As we walked into the house, I caught a mouth watering smell. My mouth flooded with venom and I licked my lips. "Who does that delicious smell belong to?"

I could feel my eyes turning black with the thirst, a snarl in response barely registered in my ears, then suddenly an extreme calm surrounded me. I closed my eyes in gratitude. "Thank you, Major."

He growled a little as he answered my question. "That is our mate, so don't try anything!"

I stared at him, astonishment and nervous remorse clear on my face. I quickly nodded my understanding. I would never cross that line, just the thought sent shivers of fear down my spine.

I held my breath as we walked further into the house, we headed to the living room where a beautiful girl lay on the couch, watching us.

They went to her and each kissed her cheek before the Major introduced me. "Sweetheart, this is Demetri. He is here to escort us to Volterra, Italy for a meeting with the Kings."

She smiled gently at me. "Hi, Demetri. I'm Bella."

Jasper P. O. V

We heard Demetri's slow approach and went to greet him on the porch. I scanned him for deceit, finding none I greeted him and we entered the house.

I felt his blood lust spike as Bella's scent wafted to us. I sent him waves of calm and warned him that was our mate he smelled, he'd better watch himself if he wanted to live.

We came to the living room, Peter and I kissed Bella on the cheek then I introduced her to Demetri. I told her that he was here to escort us to Volterra for a meeting with the Kings. I monitored Bella's emotions carefully, feeling a little nervousness, but I also felt her complete trust in Peter and I to keep her safe.

Peter P. O. V

I watched them go through introductions and when they finished I looked at Jasper. "Major, we should tell her the truth about what's going on."

He nodded and I knelt beside her, gazed into her eyes and spoke. "Darlin' you know we won't keep anything from you so we will explain exactly what's going on. Firstly, you and your father are related to the witch twins, as everyone likes to call them, bit their names are Alec and Jane. We will be meeting them and your father tomorrow afternoon."

She looked at me with panic filled eyes. "Is my dad going to die?"

I shook my head. "No, darlin', he isn't. I'm not sure what will happen, but I know they won't kill him."

She let out a breath of relief and nodded so I continued. "Secondly, the Cullens have been summoned to stand trial for the crime of involving humans in our world without changing or killing and we are being called in as witnesses."

She nodded her understanding. Jasper took the chance to talk. "We need to figure out what is going to happen when we arrive, because I don't want the Cullens around our Bella."

Bella growled. "They fucking better not come near me!"

We all looked at her in shock, before bursting into laughter. We promised her we wouldn't allow them to come near her.


	19. Chapter 19

Jane P. O. V

As we drove to the airport, I called Demetri to check in. He answered after the second ring. "Hey, Janie, what's up?"

I growled in response. "Don't call me that, Demi. What's new?"

He just laughed. "Well, Jane, I'm with the Major, the Captain and your niece, Bella."

I smiled. "How is she doing, Demetri?"

He sighed. "She was kidnapped after Cullen left her in the forest and tortured badly when the Major and Captain rescued her. She is healing, she should be able to move a little better when you get here tomorrow." He informed me in one breath.

"Are they treating her well, Demetri?" I ask, trying to keep calm.

"Yes, Jane, they treat her well. Don't worry." He answered.

"Okay, we have Charlie with us. We should be there by mid morning." I told him, hanging up.

We pulled in the parking lot and headed to the jet. As we sat down, I glanced at Charlie and sighed. Once I tell him what happened, he will be hurt with the knowledge that he couldn't protect Bella like a father should. I looked at Alec and he gave me a sad smile, nodding.

I looked at Charlie and he looked back at me. "Charlie, I have something to tell you about Bella. She is with one of ours. When Cullen left her in the forest, someone who knew her from the Cullens kidnapped her and injured her badly, until our friends rescued her." I stared at him when I finished, he had tears in his eyes.

I hugged him as he blamed himself over this. "Don't worry, she will get her revenge and we will bring her justice for every wrong against her."

He growled. "I want to the assholes that call themselves a family."

I laughed at his version of a growl. "Don't worry, Charlie, you both will." I smiled when he nodded.

Alec P. O. V

I listened to what happened to our niece, barely holding a snarl in as we boarded the plane. I heard my twin sigh, I gave her a sad smile ans nodded. She should tell Charlie, he would be hurt at first, but he would be okay.

As my sister told him what happened, I could see how hurt he is. I watched her hug him, heard her reassure him that revenge and justice would be had for the wrongs done to Bella. He caught me by surprise when he growled like one of us. We all laughed and promised him that they both would get their say.

I called the Masters to give them an update, they answered on the second ring. "Hello, Alec. How is everything?" Master Aro asked as Marcus and Caius greeted me, too.

"We are on the way to Dallas to pick up Demetri, the Major, and his Second in Command the Captain. We also discovered that our niece is with them as well." I informed them on the rest of the situation while I watched Charlie sob into my sister's arms.

"The Cullens, along with this Victoria, will suffer for everything they have done." Master Aro and his brothers growled.

"Yes, Master. We should be in Dallas mid morning and then in Volterra in a day and a half." I told them.

"Excellent, Alec. Take care of Bella and Charlie, we will see you when you all arrive home." The Masters replied.


	20. Chapter 20: In Spirit

Chapter Twenty

Carlisle P. O. V

We were almost to Italy and still confused as to why we were called there. It was strange for the brothers to just someone without cause and we didn't do anything wrong. Maybe they were having problems with rogue vampires or the Romanians were planning another rebellion and the brothers needed our help.

"Has anyone come up with a reason why we are being summoned? I know no one in this family has done wrong and I haven't heard anything about a rebellion against the Volturi, so it is unlikely." I glanced at each face, they shook their heads.

"Alice, could you please scan the future of the family? If you can, see if the brothers have made a decision." I asked her politely.

Nodding her head, her eyes glazed over as she peered into our future. She came out of it and shook her head. "Everything is still blurry, they haven't decided anything."

Something was wrong. Why would the Volturi summon us, but keep us in the dark as to the reason? It didn't make sense.

The captain announced that we were about to land and that we should please fasten our seat belts. We didn't need to, but we had to keep up the human charade so we fastened our seat belts and waited impatiently as the plane landed. We wished we were able to leave.

We gathered our carry-on luggage and exited the plane, climbing into the cars the Volturi sent for us and drove toward the castle.

"Are we meeting with the brothers as soon as we arrive?" I ask the guard driving, but he just shook his head.

He replied shortly after shaking his head. "The Masters will meet with you in three days, but until then you will stay in your appointed rooms, unless you need to hunt."

We all gasped in shock at the manner we were being treated and the guard just smirked at us. I didn't understand how Aro could approve of treating us this way, after asking us to abruptly drop our lives to come to his aid, no less.

We arrive at the castle and were escorted to our rooms like common captives. Entering our rooms, everyone started speaking at once. "This is bullshit, Carlisle! Why are the brothers treating us like criminals? Do they think we broke a law?"

"I don't know, but I suppose we will find out when we meet with them." I sighed, sitting on one of the plush sofas. At least the rooms were furnished to the standards we were used to.

Aro P. O. V

When the Cullens began yelling amongst themselves, my brothers and I shook in anger. It was clear now that the Cullens believe themself superior and above the law. Obviously they didn't think we would ever find out about the games they play with humans.

My cell phone rang, I looked at the caller ID and walked quickly to my soundproof study before I answered. "Hello, Demetri? How is everything?"

"Master, I am currently with the Major and the Captain. Bella is here as well. She was kidnapped by another vampire after the Cullens left her, tortured, and injured badly before she was rescued by the Major and his Captain. Jane and Alec have Charlie, they will be here within the next day or two." Demetri answered, updating me.

"Excellent! Take care of them, we will secure their revenge soon." I replied before hanging up.

I glanced at each of my brothers and sighed heavily. "It appears the Cullens have done more damage than we originally thought."

Caius looked like he wanted to run to the Cullens room and tear them apart agonizingly slowly. My snowy haired brother does not like humans much, but even he wouldn't treat them as badly as the Cullens treated the poor Swan girl.

"I can't believe those bastards just left a human alone in a wooded area while a vengeful vampire seeked her death. The Major and his Captain will be out for Cullen venom, you know that, don't you?" He asked me, a deep scowl etched on his face. I nodded.

"We only have to wait and hope that Bella will be prepared for what is to come. No matter what, though, we will help her through this terrible ordeal-along with her mates."

They nodded in support, they understood that she will be hurt even more before this is over.

**Meanwhile back in Dallas . . . . . .**

Bella P. O. V

I woke with a start. Jasper rushed to my side. "What's the matter, sweetheart?" He asked in concern.

I stared at him and sighed. "I dreamt about three vampires. They were talking about how they would help me through what is to come."

He looked at me and smiled. "Well, sweetheart, I don't think that was a dream. I think you were there in spirit."

At that moment, Demetri enters the room. "Bella, are you ready to head out? Soon, you can get revenge on those pussies who call themselves vampires."

I laughed. "Sure, Demetri, let's go kick their candy asses."

Jasper picked me up and carried me out to the truck where Peter was already waiting. I leaned up to kiss both their cheeks. "Well, boys, lets get going so we can get this over with. I want to move on from what that fucked up family did to us!"

They smiled. Peter spoke up first. "Well, darlin', let's get going then. Jane and Alec will be at the airport in a little while."

As we took off, I had a feeling things would get worse before I could heal fully. I don't think I could handle more pain, but with my mates, I'd be able to face anything.


	21. Chapter 21: The Texans Promise

Chapter Twenty One: Promise

Bella P. O. V

As we arrived at the airport, I started to get worried about how this meeting will go. I knew my two vampires would protect me no matter what, but I was nervous about the hearing and being in close proximity to so many vampires.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, they will love you as much as we do. They will also protect you from the Cullens. I promise that nothing will happen to you as long as we live." Jasper promised when he felt my swirling emotions.

I kissed his cheek, pushing all my love toward him.

My face turned upward at the sound of an approaching airplane. Jasper slid smoothly from the car before turning and holding his hand out to help me out of the car just as the jet landed. We walked to the jet as the door opened and a small blonde girl stepped out, smiling when she set eyes on me. The sight helped settle my nerves and I managed to smile back.

After the small blonde girl and made her way down the stairs, I saw a familiar figure with slightly graying brown hair step out behind her.

All the breath in my body rushed out in one yell. "DADDY!"

He ran to me and I started to cry as he grabbed me in a hug. We held onto each other like we were never letting go again and he cooked soothing words in my ear as I cried. All the worry and fear I'd felt until the moment melted away as soon as he held me.

"Baby girl, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you like I was supposed to! Please forgive me?" He begged as tears streamed down his face.

"Daddy, you couldn't have done anything to help me. You have always been my protector, daddy, it I could let you get hurt just because I got involved with vampires." I told him, giving him a watery smile and a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled, wiping tears from eyes and handed me back to Jasper. "Sorry, baby girl, this old man can't hold you any more. You out grew that."

I smiled in understanding.

"Okay, dalrin', we need to introduce you to the rest of your biological family so we can get going." Peter announced as he walked over to us.

I smiled and nodded. "Okay, Pete, introduce me to them."

I glanced at the strangers nervously while Peter began. "Okay, darlin', this is Jane Volturi and her brother Alec."

I smiled anxiously. "Hi, I'm Bella. I've heard that we're family."

They smiled at my choice of words. "Yes, sweet Bella, we are your family. We are very happy to finally meet you."

Jane P. O. V

As the plane landed, I was smiling at the thought of meeting Isabella. I was giddy, almost vibrating where I stood as the doors opened and the first view I had was of Major Whitlock helping her out of the car.

As I walked down the steps, my rage skyrocketed as I spotted the way her arms and legs were wrapped up. I centered myself and quickly smiled as she yelled across the short distance.

"DADDY!"

Charlie ran to her, and as I watched the emotional reunion, I wanted to cry for them. My brother wrapped his arms around me and I knew the scene was effecting him, too, especially since it was caused by the wimpy fucking Cullens. I worked hard to hold in my growl as I thought of them, I didn't want to scare Isabella.

Peter joined us, smiling. "The bags are loaded and as soon as you are introduced, we can get going."

I nodded my thanks and we walked toward the small group as Charlie handed Isabella back to Jasper. I couldn't help throbbing I felt when I noticed him relax as she settled back into his arms.

Peter introduced us to her and we all boarded the plane to start the trip back home. I could tell Isabella was nervous, but I was going to do my beat to reassure her on the plane.

Victoria P. O. V

I sat in the tree outside the cabin where I held Bella, thinking about how to get my revenge on that bitch! It was her fault my James was killed and she would pay!

I finally made a brilliant plan, not only would the bitch pay, but the Cullens would as well. I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner. I would go to Volterra and ask the Kings to help me.

Oh, Bella, you think you are safe-but you aren't. I will get you for all of this and I will make sure you suffer . . . . . . . . . .


	22. Chapter 22

Aro P. O. V

We could hear the Cullens screaming at each other about the treatment they have received since arriving at the castle and I couldn't help but scoff. Did they forget about Isabella so quickly? So easily? Did she mean so little to them?

My brothers and I were hiding in my study, waiting until the others arrive before we grant the Cullens an audience they demanded. Demetri and the others should be here tomorrow.

"Brother, what are we going to do while we wait for the other guests?" Caius asked quickly, a frown marring his face at the racket coming from the Cullens rooms.

I couldn't help the heavy sigh that escaped. "I don't know yet, but we need to stay hidden from the Cullens and keep our minds blank so the younger boy doesn't know our thoughts."

I know that all of us were in a hurry to end this. We were getting sick of the drama the Cullens were causing.

At that moment the phone on my desk rang. I answer it reluctantly, our human secretary informs me a vampire by the name of Victoria was on the other line and had demanded to speak with me immediately.

I glanced at my brothers, all three of us had matching expressions of surprise. I quickly tell the secretary to put her through.

"Hello, this is Aro speaking. How can I help you?" I ask in a neutral voice, not wanting to give anything away.

The tinkling voice of a female vampire reaches my ear. "My king, this is Victoria. I request a meeting with you and your brothers. It's about a coven of vampires who exposed our secret to a human and then left her alive, unturned, with the knowledge."

When I looked over at my brothers an evil grin spread over their faces. I smiled with sinister promise. "Of course, Victoria, that is a serious crime. Be here in three days, sooner and no later."

I ended the call before turning to my brothers and we discussed our plan for the red-headed bitch.

**Meanwhile with the Cullens . . . . . .**

Alice P. O. V

I keep trying to grasp a clear vision of what is going on, but the visions I do have keep coming up blank. It scared me and it's giving me the vampire equivalent of a headache, so I do the last thing I want to do, but I was left with no choice.

I dial the one person who will be able to help us out of this mess.

"What do you want?" He answered, anger in his voice.

I sigh sadly. "Jazz, we need your help. We've been summoned to Volterra, they even sent a guard escort, and we don't know why. We've been shown to our rooms, but we haven't been able to get an audience with the Kings. I'm really scared, I can't see anything. . . ."

He growled. "Well, how about this-rot in hell and take your precious family with you."

I was shocked when he said that, but quickly recovered. "Jazz, you have to help us because I'm your mate and I demand that you come here to help us."

He just laughed and hung up, leaving me gaping like a fish.

When I recovered from my shock, I looked at the rest of the family. "I don't know what's happening. My visions come up blank every time I try to grasp one, like someone doesn't want us to know what's going on, and Jazz is still angry with me. I hope we get out of this alive, I mean we didn't do anything wrong! Carlisle is friends with Aro, so what is going on?"

Everyone just shook their heads, confused as I was.

Edward P. O. V

I listened in as Alice phoned Jasper, I hope he will come to Volterra and get us out of here. He is her mate so he won't let anything happen to her.

I couldn't believe the things he said to her and the way he laughed sent shivers down my spine. I began to question whether or not they were truly mates. I started to get a really bad feeling about what was happening.


	23. Chapter 23

Jasper P. O. V

We were almost Italy, when my cell phone started ringing and I checked the caller ID.

I growled at the name displayed on the screen, but I picked up. "What do you want?"

Whoosh of breath. "Jazz, we need your help. We've been summoned to Volterra, they even sent a guard escort, and we don't know why. We've been shown to our rooms, but we haven't been able to get an audience with the Kings. I'm really scared, I can't see anything . . . ." She ranted in a whiny voice, I shuddered at the irritating sound.

"Well, how about this-rot in he'll and take your precious family with you." I growled.

"Jazz, you have to help us because I'm your mate and I demand that you come here to help us." She demanded forcefully, but I just laughed and hung up.

I glanced around at everyone and we all burst our laughing at Alice's failed attempt to manipulate me into helping them.

"Is she stupid enough to believe you would help them?" Bella asked, disbelief coloring her voice.

I shrugged. "Who knows, but we need to get ready to land. When we reach the castle, we should have a doctor check you over to see how your healing, sweetheart. All this traveling couldn't have been good for you."

Bella scowled, but knew I would relent so she nodded.

Bella P. O. V

We finally landed and drove to the castle to meet the Kings. I started to get really nervous because I know the number one rule in the immortals' world was to keep their existence a secret from humans. And both Charlie and I were humans that knew about their world.

I felt a wave of calm wash over me and I looked at Jasper, growling at him for manipulating my emotions. Everyone laughed at my expense.

We FINALLY reached the Volturi castle and Jane looked at me. "Don't worry, Isabella. No one will hurt you here, we are family now."

I smiled at her. Jasper picked me up and everyone gathered around, forming a protective circle around us as we walked through the halls and rooms until we made our way to a big wooden door with intricate carvings. Jane knocked on the door and I heard a yell for us to enter.

Jane opened the door for us, allowing us to walk through. I saw three men sitting in comfortable looking chairs around a fire. The one in the middle stood up and smiled. "Welcome, Isabella, Charlie. Major, Captain, thank you for coming."

I shied away, snuggling into Jasper's neck and he rubbed my back in a comforting pattern.

"Don't worry, darlin', they won't hurt you." Peter whispered in my ear, trying to soothe my nerves.

I giggled as his breath tickled my ear and turned to Jasper. "Jasper, can you please put me down? My legs are starting to hurt from being in this position so long."

"Of course, sweetheart. Do you mind, my kings?" He asked politely, turning to the three brothers.

"Please, proceed. You may seat her on the couch, she will be able to stretch her legs while we discuss the Cullens and this Victoria." The middle kind answered with a kind smile.

I shivered when he mentioned their names, the thoughts they brought back.

Aro P. O. V

I heard them enter the castle. "Jane, bring them to my study, my dear."

When the group entered the room, I was stunned to see the condition you Bella was in, but I held in my displeased growl as I stood to greet them. I couldn't help but notice that Bella was frightened when I stood too close, so I stepped back.

After the Captain whispered reassurances in her ear, she asked the Major to put her down. He turned to us and asked permission to use the furniture. I quickly assured him I didn't mind, she could stretch out while we discussed the captives and this Victoria. I noticed her shiver at the names.

The Major moved to set her on the mentioned couch and Jane left to gather more pillows so that Bella would be as comfortable as possible.

"Bella, I am aware that this will be difficult for you, but we need to hear your side of this tale. What happened to you after the Cullens left?" I asked in a sympathetic voice.

She nodded, grabbing the Major and Captain by the hand, obviously needing their support to get through this. My heart went out to her, but we were required to know everything in order to make the right decisions.

She sucked in a deep breath. "Can they hear us?"

I shook my head. "No, dear, they can't. This room is soundproof."

She sighed. "Good, because I don't want them to know that I'm here until the trial."

She tightened her grip on her mates. "I moved to Forks to live with my father after my mother remarried. She wanted to travel with her new husband, but she also didn't want to leave me behind at home. When I started at the small high school, I first saw them at lunch. After lunch I had class with Edward, during the class he glared at me with obsidian eyes and I couldn't understand why. He disappeared, then when he returned he acted as if none of this had happened. About a week later he started speaking to me, dropping hints that left me wondering about him. I did some research, causing me to find out that they were vampires. We starting dating and everything was going well until they took me to watch them play baseball. That's where Victoria, James, and Laurent come in. James thought it would be fun to track me and kill me. I guess the challenge was too much to resist . . . . To make a long story short, James lured me away from Alice and Jasper to an abandoned ballet studio. He hit me around, bit me, then was killed by Jasper and Emmett while Edward sucked the venom out. Then my birthday happened, a simple paper cut ended a party and three days later Edward left me in that forest. He said horrible things to me. After he was out of sight, Victoria kidnapped me and tortured me until Jasper and Peter rescued me."

I glanced around the room, furious was the dominant expression on all the faces. Growls rumbled loudly from deep with their chests at the cruelty this girl had to endure. It was at that moment that I decided that the Volturi would protect her with everything we had!

I found it hard to believe, even after hearing her account, what this girl has been through since meeting the Cullens.

"Bella, my dear, you will have your revenge on the Cullens, however you want. First, we need to let the doctor check you over, alright?" I asked as the doctor walked through the door.

We talked softly amongst ourselves as the doctor tended to Bella. Charlie stared at me a moment before speaking. "When can we deal with that fucking coven? I hate them so much for what they did to my girl and I want to see them suffer!"

I smiled at him and laughed wickedly. "My brothers and I will meet with them soon. We will speak with them first, then bring you in and introduce her mate's as you enter."

I glanced around the group, they all nodded in their approval of this plan. They knew it would cause quite a shock for those prissy Cullens.

The doctor finished his exam. "Her arms and legs are healing nicely, but the traveling caused further bruising. The brand will, unfortunately, always remain, but it will fade over time. I will give you some cream to rub on her arms and legs. The cream will help the bruising and I'll write up a prescription for pain killers."

The group smiled, relieved that the traveling did not cause more damage.

"Well, brothers, it's time." I announced and we moved as one toward the throne room.

Bella P. O. V

I was upset that I would always wear a reminder of that bitch on my skin. I hated the thought of being branded and knew that every time I saw it, I would remember my time in that cabin with Victoria.

I was thankful that I had a larger, better family than THEM, and I was going to be strong for my new family.

As Aro announced that it was time, I felt vengeful. I asked Jane if she had a dress that I could wear, I wanted the Cullens to know what they had lost when they abandoned me. Jane nodded intelligently and rushed out to collect it, guessing what I had in mind and Alec took Charlie to his room so he could get ready as well.

"Guys, go get ready. I'm going to take a shower, with Jane's assistance before I get dressed." I told my wonderful mates, kissing their cheeks as they unwillingly left the room to get dressed.

When Jane returned she washed the grime from the traveling, and with it the pain that was inflicted on me, strengthening my resolve.

Jane walked me back to my bedroom, then she picked something up from the bed and showed it to me. She held in her hands, the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. "Oh, wow, Jane! Its beautiful!"

"I'm glad you approve, Bella, now let's get you dressed. You need to look more beautiful than ever, show those freaks just what they decided to throw away." She ranted as she slipped the dress over my head, then walking me over to the vanity to fix my hair and make up.

Victoria P. O. V

I arrived in Italy earlier than I expected. As I waited for the day I was assigned to meet the Kings, I spent time thinking about how brilliant I was when I thought of talking the Volturi into killing the human bitch.

I realized that I had to feed, I hadn't hunted in about a week and I wished James was here to go hunt with me. He wasn't, though, because he always had to play with this food.

I found my meal in a bar, he was so drunk that his instincts didn't even register the danger he was in. I flirted with him a while and convinced him to follow me outside to an alley. I bit him, relishing the warm blood as it soothed the fire in my throat, but also draining him quickly and painlessly. I disposed of the body cleverly, not wanting the Volturi on my head. I ran at a leisurely pace to Volterra, excited for what would happen once I told the kings the human bitch knows about vampires.


	24. Chapter 24

**I revised twenty three, so re read those who have read it earlier! Then read this. **

Emmett P. O. V

As we sat in our room, trying to come up with ideas on the reason for our incarceration, I thought about my little sister and how I miss her. I still couldn't believe we left her like we did. I was helpless to stop the growl erupting from my chest. "This is bullshit! They can't just keep us here without a meeting!"

The others just stared at me like I've grown a second head as I paced. I didn't usually have outbursts like that, so the family weren't used to them, but I just couldn't handle this anymore. Since we left Bella, I haven't been myself, my emotions got the best of me hence the pacing and the outburst.

"I know, son, but we will find out as soon as they are ready to meet with us. Please just try to be patient, okay?" Carlisle asked in his usual calm manner. I nodded.

I glanced around at the others before I pulled Rosie up from the couch and sat down, settling her into my lap for a cuddle.

Alice P. O. V

I kept trying to see our future, but came up blank. I was experiencing the vampire version of a migraine, the fact that I couldn't see our family anymore scared me.

Finally, I was struck with a clear vision. We were standing in the throne room with the brothers, their wives, and the guard. Once the doors open, the vision is abruptly cut off.

When I came back to myself, everyone was staring at me with hopeful eyes. "We meet the brothers tomorrow. Their wives and the guard are present in the throne room. Before anything could be said, however, the vision goes blank."

Everyone nodded before resuming cuddling their mates, with the exception of Edward and myself. He just slumped in his chair, staring off into space. I sat in my chair, rubbing my face in frustration as I attempted to puzzle it out, but I had a bad feeling about the meeting. I really wish that my mate was here like he was supposed to be, but the asshole isn't here because he is still throwing a hissy fit over what happened at the human bitchs party.

Edward P. O. V

When Alice informed us of the meeting tomorrow and how the vision cut off, a sense of dread filled me. I concentrated on the thoughts around us, hoping to catch a glimpse of the guards thoughts, but I realized that I couldn't get a read on anyone.

I gasped at this realization, gaining the attention of my family. "I can't read anyone's thoughts, except for the vampires in this room! What the he'll is going on?"

Everyone sat frozen, stunned into silence as this had NEVER happened before. Not only couldn't Alice see the future, but I couldn't read anyone's minds. This is bad, this is really bad . . . . . . .


	25. Chapter 25

Aro P. O. V

As my brothers and I walked to meet up with our supposed old friend, who turned out to be a coward and a law breaker, thoughts of what they did to Bella ran through my mind, angering me more and more. I wondered if their insanity was due to their unnatural diet, their constant thirst driving them mad.

"We will collect the facts from these freaks, but we leave the punishment up to Bella, her father, and her mates. After we hear the freaks out, and if they deny the charges, we will bring in the Swans." I whisper almost silently just before entering the throne room. They nodded, donning their usual facial expressions.

As the doors swung open, I called the guard and instructed them to stand by. I stressed to them that they were not to act unless Bella or Charlie were threatened in any way. They nodded their understanding and bowed, obediently moving to stand by the wall as we heard Alec leading the Cullens to the throne room.

I stood to greet them as I usually greet my 'long time friends'. "Greetings, my friends. It's been far too long."

I walked to Carlisle to shake his hand, I wanted to see his life through his thoughts, but he stepped back. He spoke up at that moment. "I will not shake your hand until we know why we are here and why we were treated like common criminals."

I smiled at him devilishly, striding back to my throne and sitting. "Well, my old friend, we have received an interesting report about your family committing a crime. Apparently, you broke our number one rule, and so you are here for trial."

They stared at me with shock, before they vehemently began to deny it. I stood and they fell silent. "So, you didn't let a human in our secret only to abandon here still alive and fully human?"

The coven stared at me like I'd grown a second head with a pair of horns. Carlisle answered the question on his covens behalf. "No, Aro, my old friend, we did not! We know the consequences of such foolish actions."

I simply nodded and sat down again, looking down on them thoughtfully. I sighed. "Can you tell me the truth about this coven?" I asked, pointing the big one, Emmett.

He nodded and approached the trio of thrones, thus beginning the story of how Bella met the coven, got to know them and his brotherly love for her. He also told of how Alice and Edward controlled her life, the events of Bella's birthday, and how Carlisle forced the coven to leave when Edward demanded it. I could hear the love he claimed, and see the pain of leaving her in his eyes.

I sneered at the rest of them, disgusted. "Thank you, Emmett. We have a witness to testify against you, wait a moment while I send someone for them."

Emmett P. O. V

As we were led to the throne room, I get a bad feeling. Carlisle acted like nothing was going to happen to us, hell even Rosalie is acting like nothing was wrong. I'm beginning to wonder if she truly is my mate, because since I told her that I miss my sister, my Belly Bear, she has distanced herself from me.

As we approach the throne room, I caught a strong whiff of Bella's scent. I was about to mention it, but no one else smelled her, so I shit my trap about it.

Aro greeted us like we were best friends and moved to shake Carlisle's hand. I was shocked when he stepped back and replied. "I will not shake your hand until we know why we are here and why we were treated like common criminals."

I knew we would be accused of breaking the law, knew they would deny it, but I was planning to step forward and tell the truth.

Aro asked me to tell the truth, so I did. I knew my family would shun me for speaking, but I didn't care. I told them about meeting Bella and how she found out about us. I told them I thought of her as a little sister. I stared at the floor, ashamed of myself and the family.

Aro stood. "Thank you, Emmett. We have a witness to testify against you, wait a moment while I send someone for them."

I dragged my feet back to the family, but a slap from Rose made me step back. She was radiating hate and fury. "You just sent us to our death just because you miss a human bitch."

I frowned and shook my head, but remained silent. I chose to stand off to the side, waiting for the door to open to reveal the witness.

I heard talking and realized I knew those voices. Looking up, I saw her standing with Jane's assistance. She was bruised up and bandaged, which angered me immensely, but I shoved it down and smiled nervously at her.

My heart soared when she smiled back, opening her arms for a hug. I wasted no time in running to her and carefully picking her up, sobbing. "I am so sorry, Belly Bear."

I knew then that I would be okay. . . . . . . .


	26. Chapter 26

Carlisle P. O. V

When we saw who they brought in, I couldn't believe my eyes. We were frozen in shock as Emmett ran forward, picking her up in a hug and sobbed into her tiny form.

"How could you, Bella? Don't you know have done to us? Your family? Your mate?" I growl at her furiously. I couldn't understand why she would do something like this after all we've done for her.

She laughed at us. "First of all, I didn't do anything wrong, except fall in love with a boy who thought he knew everything and a coven of freaks pretending to be a family. Said family left me defenseless, knowing that a demented vampire bitch was after me for revenge. Victoria tortured me for days before my true mates rescued me."

She turned her back to us, looking at Jane. "Could you and Emmett please help me sit down?"

Jane and Emmett nod, assisting her to a plush chair next to the thrones, one I was just now noticing.

I turned to Edward. He stood in place, staring at Bella with pitch black eyes and a betrayed look on his sweet face.

That expression on my sons face sent me over the edge and with a feral snarl I lunged at Bella. I didn't make it far before pain worse than that of the change over took my body and I dropped to the floor, writhing.

"Tsk, tsk, Carlisle. You should know better than to attack a Volturi guest, besides, we still need to hear what she has to say." Jane said with an evil smirk.

When she released me from my torture, I stood slowly, with the assistance of Edward and Esme. I walked back to my family, feeling defeated, not understanding how Bella could care so little about us.

Alice P. O. V

I can't believe this little bitch is the cause of all our problems. She was responsible for the horrible way we had been treated since those vile guards showed up at our doorstep.

"Bella, how could you do this to your best friend? Your family?" I asked her sadly, fake venom tears shining in my eyes at her betrayal.

She just leveled us with an intense stare that scared the hell out of me.

"Alice, for one, you're not my best friend and as for you freaks being my family . . . . I don't think so. I found my family with the Volturi. Jane and Alec are my family by blood, and Emmett is my soul brother. Family don't do to each other what you did to me." She replied with a sinister smile.

I tried to peer into the future to see what would happen to us, but all I could see was Jasper and he was happy with someone who wasn't me.

I couldn't contain my growl of fury and hatred as I ran toward her, only to be stopped by two pairs of black eyes. Jasper and Peter.

I smiled at Jasper, happy and relieved that he finally showed up to help us out of this mess.

"Jasper! I'm so glad you finally saw reason and came to help your mate and family out of the mess this fucking human bitch got us into!" I said.

He just laughed and walked over to Bella, caressing her cheek. "Oh, Alice . . . . . I ain't here for you or them, but I am here to support our mate."

With that, he turned to Bella. "Sweetheart, it's time for your pain medication-and don't say you don't need them because I can feel your pain."

She just nodded and kissed his cheek as she leaned down.

I hissed at him, hurt and angry at the way he was treating me, before stomping back to the family. I scanned the future frantically, trying to figure out a way to get us out of this nightmare.

Edward P. O. V

When the drama between Alice and Jasper was over, I finally opened my mouth. "I can't believe you would send us to our death just because I broke up with you."

She started to giggle hysterically. Once she finally calmed down, she spoke. "Um . . . .Eddy, I didn't do anything! You and your fucking tragedy of a family did this to yourselves. After you left me, Victoria kidnapped me! She tortured me for days, just because you killed her fucking mate."

She looked away, pulling her shirt up to show us her scars and the V that was branded into her skin. I stared at it in disgust, before she continued softly. "I will always have a reminder from the night that you destroyed me."

I knew somewhere deep down that we were going to suffer big time . . . . . .


	27. Chapter 27

Aro P. O. V

"Order!" I yelled as I stood from my throne, causing a shocked silence to fall over the room.

"Now that everyone is finally quiet, we can start the trial for the Cullen coven. They are charged with exposing our secret, then leaving the human alive and unchanged. They are also charged with killing only one half of a mated pair, while allowing the other to live."

The guards hissed when I finished listing the charges.

"Now, we will call forth our witnesses, starting with Bella. Now, Bella, tell us your side of this twisted tale. I know this is going to be difficult, but rest assured no one here will hurt you."

She glanced at me and nodded. I saw the grim faces of the Cullens and I knew that they knew their fate had been sealed.

Bella took a deep breath to center herself before she began. Jasper and Peter held each hand, supporting her the way only a mate could. I heard the home group hiss when she reached the point in her story where Edward left her in the forest, the words he spoke that brine her spirit angered everyone. Not, however, as much as the fact that, Victoria, out for revenge had kidnapped her. After she told of the torture she endured for days, I could see the guard watching her with awe and respect. A normal human wouldn't have survived, if they had they would've been insane by the end if such an ordeal.

"Thank you, Bella. Now, u have questions for the Cullens." I announced as I stood from the throne, pacing as it helps me think.

As I began the questioning, I noticed the black eyes of every vampire in the room turned on them with anger and hate. "Edward, did you know that Victoria was there, in the woods, when you broke this poor girls heart?" I asked as I sat down again, staring him straight in the eye.

His guilty expression said much. He sighed. "Yes, I knew she present. I heard her thoughts, but she was focused on killing Bella, I heard no thoughts of torture."

Bella gasped and let out an intimidating growl for a human. "How could you do that to me? To my father?"

He stared her in the eyes while he replied. "Because I knew you weren't my mate, but I wasn't going to allow that monster to have you, either!"

Everyone but the Cullens were stunned.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU KNEW I WASNT YOUR MATE, YOU FUCKING VIRGIN ASSHOLE?!" Bella screamed at him. Some of the guard laughed at her remark.

I sighed. "Did your family know about this, Edward?"

He nodded. "Yes, they did. Except for Emmett, he would have told her."

I heard a vicious snarl and when I looked, I saw both the Major and his Captain looked ready to tear every member of the coven limb from limb.

The Major growled. "YOU MEAN YOU LET HIM PLAY WITH HER FUCKING EMOTIONS LIKE A FUCKING PET?! YOU AREN'T VAMPIRES, YOU'RE FUCKING MONSTERS!"

I walked to him slowly, putting my hand on his shoulder. "Soon, my son! Soon you may have revenge for your mate."

He nodded reluctantly and stood down.

"Carlisle, why did you allow Edward to do that to her?" I asked him, confused as he was always the more human of our race.

He just stared at me blankly. "She's just a human. A pet, like all humans should be."

I was stunned! Growling I snatched his hand into my own, I was determined to see what he was hiding. I close my eyes and watch his memories, then threw his hand away in disgust. He smiled smugly at me and I had to force myself not to swipe that smile from his face.

"How could you do that to all those girls? Nit even the cruelest if our race would do something like that!"

He just shrugged, smiling that infuriating smug smile. "Because no one can stop is!"

Carlisle P. O. V

I knew we were fucked as soon as Aro had seen what I had done, what I had allowed my family to do. A gleam appeared in his eye, and for once I was afraid.

I glanced over at the Major and his second in command, what I saw caused a shiver to run down my spine. The look on their faces made me afraid for myself and my family.

I smiled reassuringly at my family as I asked Alice silently, using her gift. "Can you see anything, yet?"

She shook her head and I heard laughing. I looked up, it was Bella. "Alice won't be able to see anything until I decide to let her."

I stared at her in confusion for a moment, then sneered at her. "How can a lowly human like you stop a vampires power?"

Everyone laughed at me. "Well, let's see . . . . When I was tortured, some of the venom stayed in my system, causing me to developer my gift. It stops all vampire powers from working on or around me. I'm a shield you prick, so take that!"

I'm sure I shared my family's stunned expression. We never even suspected she had a power or we would have kept Bella for ourselves. . . . . .


	28. Chapter 28

**So sorry about that guys, had to rewrite the last bit because when because somewhere between writing and uploading, it was deleted accidentally. Here's the FINISHED result. **

Bella P. O. V

I turned to Aro. "Can we move this along, sir? I'm getting hungry. . . ."

He nodded at me and turned his attention back to Carlisle. "Now for the next part of their horrific acts! Carlisle, what else have you and your family done?"

I waited for his answer, somehow knowing it was going to be bad.

He sighed. "We fed off her and her family."

I sat there, stunned, but when his answer fully sunk in I was livid. My vision tinted red and I growled. "How could you feed off my father and I without us knowing?"

The doors opened with a loud bang, knocking against the wall as my father stormed in, rage clear on his face.

Charlie P. O. V

I slammed the doors open, beyond pissed off after hearing what that fucking family did to me and my daughter.

"How could you fucked up excuse for vampires do this to an innocent girl?! You destroyed her soul and I fucking hope you get tortured within an inch of your pathetic immitation of a life, because my daughter never deserved this."

I walked to Bella, waiting for them to say something. I saw their eyes getting black and leaned down, whispered to Bells. "Do you think the rabbit fuckers are pissed, yet?"

The room laughed.

She shook her head. "I believe so. Good timing, dad."

I laughed as I saw someone drop.

Jane clicked her tongue. "Now, now, Eddie. You didn't think you'd be able to get past me, did you?"

I strolled over to him and glanced at Bella. "Hey, Bells, what did you see in this sick lead rabbit muncher?"

She laughed. "No idea, anymore."

I returned to her side as Aro shook his head at our antics. He walked to Edward. "Again, your coven shows how idiotic you diet choice was."

Victoria P. O. V

I ran to the castle and waited until I saw the guard change, before I announced my presence. My thoughts revolved around what I could do to the human once I got her back.

Bella P. O. V

I couldn't believe I was only a play thing to this fucked up family! I studied each face in the room and smiled, if the Cullens hadn't used me and played with my feelings, I wouldn't have met my new family. Family that I could trust and my mates, who helped me heal, both physically and emotionally.

As I thought about my mates, I knew Jasper wouldn't hurt and I hoped he wouldn't leave me either. Now, Peter, I worried about. I hadn't know him very long. I was afraid that they would grow bored with me and leave me like everyone else did. I mean, I'm not thing special. I'm just a plain human girl who smells good to vampires.

A growl erupted near me, startling me out of my thoughts. I glanced at my mate and saw that he was angry as he stared down at me so I kept my head down to hide my face. He leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Sweetheart, we will talk about those feelings later, understand?"

I nodded, choosing not to look at him.

Jasper P. O. V

I stood behind my mate, whose emotions were like a roller coaster, going from happy to sad and now fear. I growled when I felt that, startling her into looking at me. As I stared down at her she lowered her face, hiding it.

Peter looked at me, confused, so I told him what was going on and he nodded while glancing down at her.

"What are we going to do, Major?" Peter asked. I shrugged, I was clueless about what to do at the moment.

Aro stood. "We are going to adjourn until we can go over all the evidence, then we will give the verdict and provide sentencing on the accused so called vampires."

He nodded at me, so I picked our mate up in my arms. I turned to her father. "We are going to take her to her room so she can rest, and so we can talk about everything."

He nodded his consent, so I carried her out of the throne room. She refused to look at either of us as we left the room.

As we made it to her quarters, Peter opened the door and we all walked inside. I sat her in a chair and stepped backward a bit, leaning against the wall. "Sweetheart, care to explain the emotions I felt from you? You shouldn't feel like that."

I waited for an answer.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I felt like that because the two of you will grow bored with me and leave like everyone else does." She wiped a tear away.

Peter gowled at her. "Now, darlin', you listen here. As our mate, we can't leave you no matter what happens, because it would hurt all of us. Now, I know you haven't had much luck with males so far, but we're different than them." She felt guilty when he finished.

Before she could respond, however, someone knocked on our door. I opened it and discovered that we had an unexpected guest . . . . . .


	29. Chapter 29

Victoria P. O. V

As I waited to meet with the kings, I was mulling over the ways I would make the human bitch suffer before I killed here. I would make her scream! The ways I would torture her, would make a vampire go insane . . . . .

Finally, I spotted a member of the guard.

"I am here to see the kings about a broken law. I have been told to meet with them this day," I told the guard softly as I walked to him. He nodded and gestured for me to follow him.

He led me to the clock tower, then into an alley where he dropped into what looked like a sewer, but what really an underground tunnel leading to the castle. He led me through the tunnel system, not uttering a single word, but I didn't let that bother me. I let my thoughts return to the pain I would inflict on her.

As we made it to the throne room door, the guard turned to me. "Wait here, until the kings call for you."

Before I could answer, he entered the throne room, closing the doors behind him. I was frustrated that I had to wait more, so I paced impatiently as I waited for them to call for me.

Finally, I heard my name and I stroll into the throne room, smiling and hopeful that they would help me.

"My kings, I come to you with information of a human having knowledge of our race. The coven she was involved with, abandoned her without changing her or killing her." I spoke with a respectful tone, knowing that if I angered them, I would be killed without thought.

Aro approached me. "Now, my dear, how do you know of this?"

I smiled coyly at him. "She is the one who is responsible for the death of my mate."

I held my hand out for him to view my memories about her and the Cullens. He took my hand eagerly and scanned my memories before gasping. "My dear, I am sorry for you loss, but we already know about the human and what happened."

He grinned as I gasped. "How do you know, my king?"

He just smiled. "Well, you shall have to wait and see. Felix, fetch our guests."

The big vampire nodded and quickly left the room.

Aro P. O. V

I watched Felix leave quickly, hoping that whatever had upset the Major was done with. I sat down in my throne. "Now, we will wait for our guests to arrive and then we can finish."

Everyone nodded.

Bella P. O. V

"Yes, what do you want?" Jasper asked someone, irritation at being disturbed tangible in his voice.

"Sorry if I disturbed you, Major, but you and your mates are wanted in the throne room. Victoria is there and it's time for her trial." I heard a male voice answer in a respectful tone.

"Well, I'm glad she finally showed her fucking face. We will be there in a few minutes, inform the kings that we are on our way." He said, before he shut the door and turned to us. "We will continue this discussion later, Bella, and while we are in that throne room, I don't want to feel any more of those negative emotions from you."

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

Peter picked me up and carried me to the throne room with Jasper leading the way. I couldn't stop thinking about how much had happened in the couple of weeks. As we neared the throne room, I got frightened and worried because I didn't want to relive the pain anymore, but I had to. I sucked in a deep breath to prepare myself to face my worst nightmare again . . . .

We stopped before the doors and Jasper turned to me. "She won't get near you, sweetheart, don't worry."

I offered him a small smile and nodded for him to open the door. As we walked through the door I spoke. "Well, look what the rats drug in. Hello, Victoria, long time, no see."

I couldn't help but smile as,she stared at me in shock.

"What's the matter, Victoria? Not happy to see me?" I asked as Peter walked me to my chair and sat me down. He chose to stand to my left and Jasper took my right side.

She snarled and lunged for me, but was intercepted by the Major, who looked more than ready to end her existence. I quickly stopped him. "Major, don't kill her just yet. That wouldn't be fun, would it?" I asked him sweetly, smiling evily.

He smiled at me. "No, it wouldn't, my sweetheart." He returned to me and kissed my forehead, nodding respectfully to the kings.

Aro walked to us and bent over to talk to me. "Bella, I uncovered more information about her and this fucked up excuse of a coven. It seems they were all involved in your capture, my dear."

I stared at him, then glanced at her, before my world went dark.

Jasper P. O. V

I caught my mate as she fainted. "Are you certain, Aro? If it's true, then something else is going on and I don't like it one bit. She's been through enough, thanks to them, how much more does she have to go through before she snaps." I growled as I cradled her to me, waiting for her to wake. . . . . .


	30. Chapter 30

Peter P. O. V

Watching my mate faint because of the drama angered me, as did her pain over this fucking situation.

"Major, if you are right, why lie about everything while knowing the truth will come out?" I asked, gazing down at our mate tenderly. I hoped this didn't make her give up on us.

After a few silent moments, she began whimpering. "Why me? Please tell me?"

I rub her hand softly. "I don't know why yet, Darlin, but we'll find out! That I promise you."

She nodded and attempted to sit up, so the Major helped her lovingly since she was still lying in his arms.

I could see the defeated look on her face and knew it would only get worse before it could get better for us. I felt angry and helpless at the same time. I wished that I could take away her pain and heartache, yet I knew she needed to go through this to become the person she was meant to be.

"Darlin', remember that no matter what, you've got us and your new family loves you very much. No matter what we find out, no matter what happens, keep that in your pretty little head. We'll get through this together."

She nodded and gave me a small smile, snuggling into the Major's chest.

Jane P. O. V (before Bella wakes up)

I hated the thought that I couldn't take away my niece's suffering, I silently vowed to support her in every way I possibly could.

After she fainted, I couldn't stop the growl that ripped through my throat as I remembered what Aro said about that prissy fucking coven.

"I hope she can make it through this. She's such a selfless person, she would do anything for anyone. She deserves to be happy and loved," I said out loud, to no one in particular.

Victoria growled, then sneered. "Why is everyone so worried about some stupid blood sack? She's nothing but food! A damn cheeseburger!"

I snarled, swinging to face the red headed bitch. I glided to stand in front of her, unleashing my gift, and as she twitched in agony I spoke. "Let me tell you something, bitch! She is our family and mated to the Major and his Captain! _That _is why we are so worried about her."

I released her. She gasped for breath and scrambled back, but Alec caught her quickly.

I smirked menacingly. "Trying to run now, aren't you, Victoria? Why would you do that? Maybe because you didn't know about her being their mate, or was it because she is our family?"

She didn't get the chance to answer because Bella started to come around and everyone's attention shifted to the waking human girl.

Bella P. O. V

Peter tried to cheer me up and give me hope, but I just felt defeated as I snuggled into Jasper's chest. As Jasper helped me to sit up, Peter told me to remember that I have a lot of people that love me no matter what we find out. I nodded, not knowing what to expect. . . . . . .

Aro P. O. V

I hated what I had to do next, I knew what I saw in Victoria's mind could break our Bella even more, but couldn't keep quiet. She deserved to know the truth.

I strolled to Bella and her mates. "Bella, I know this will be very difficult for you to hear, but you deserve to know the full truth. Please try to remain calm until I am finished telling you what I need to. . . ."

Her expression turned apprehensive, but nodded her consent, so I continued. "You all know I read Victoria's memories, and that she waited for you while Edward made his escape. What you did not know, is that she knew Edward was going to leave you beforehand. She and Edward have been sleeping together since James was killed. They realized they were mates, so they made the plan to break Bella's heart, as well as destroy her body and soul before Edward would drain her. They rigged the cabin, where Bella was kept with live video and audio so he could watch her torture without Edward being actively involved. . . . ."

I was halted in my explanation by gut wrenching sobs and snarls that shook the walls in their ferociousness.

I gazed down at Bella, who was being held by the Captain while the Major stood protectively in front of them with a chillingly vicious expression. He wanted to rip Victoria to shreds, but they needed to hear the rest, so I raised a hand to halt him. "You will have a chance to avenge the wrongs done to your mate, but let me finish first, Major!"

He reluctantly nodded his consent and sighing sadly I continued. "After your rescue, they cooked up a different plan. Victoria would come to Volterra and inform us of Bella's exposure to our world, so we would kill her, but they didn't know of Bella's relation to the twins. So that part of their plan was unsuccessful. Edward is unaware, so Major, what do you wish to do with this information?"

Major P. O. V

As soon as Aro began the explanation of what those two flickers had planned, I felt the Major taking over and we both felt the shift in Peter's emotions so I knew he became the Captian.

Plans for Victoria and Edward were hatching in my mind when Aro asked what I wanted to do, given this new information come to light. A sinister grin spread along my face. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to have my very own . . . . play time. I'd like to torture them, since they tortured my mate."

All three rulers nodded, all of us ignoring Victoria as she protested. "NOOOO!"

Aro sent a guard to fetch the Cullens, while I sent Bella waves of gentle peace and contentment to settle her down before they entered. She sighed and grabbed my hand, squeezing it softly. When I heard them approaching, I straightened my back, blocking their view of my mate and nodded to Peter. He understand my silent signal, alert and ready for them.

Edward P. O. V

I couldn't read anyone's mind and that worried me, because I didn't know what to expect as we approached the throne room. As I stepped into the throne room, I saw Victoria, but kept my face blank. I knew by her expression that Aro had read her mind and we were totally fucked.

Aro stood. "Edward, you have been lying, but we all know what you done. We know how truly evil you and your mate have been, and now we are going to tell the rest if your family the truth."

Alice glanced at me and asked me about what I had done, but I shook my head, not wanting to tell them anything.

Bella glared at me as she spat out harshly. "Well, Edward, you plans have failed! Your videos will be found and destroyed. You are a sick, twisted excuse for a man."

Everyone gasped and stared at Bella in shock. I took my chance to escape. I ran out of the throne room and down numerous hallways, but I didn't know the castle at all and got lost, giving the Major the opportunity to gain on me.

I ducked into a dark hallway, but the Major was one step ahead of me. He came from one end of the hallway while Alec ran down the other end, effectively trapping me and when Alec blinded me, I was helpless to do anything.

When I came back to myself, I was in the throne room, Aro ordered that Victoria and I be taken to the torture chamber to await the Major and the Captain. As two guards forced us out of the room, I heard Aro informing my family of my actions and I knew that I would no longer be able to count on them to save me.


End file.
